


I Just Want You

by h_itoshi



Category: Sexy Zone, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Aiming for 7 chapters but uhm yeah might be more, Birthday Theme, Follows ”Welcome to the good life”, M/M, Meeting the Parents, aka THERE’S MORE, and some gay angst, cheesy shit, did anyone actually ask for it idk I wanted to write more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Often Fuma wishes Kento was a little less responsible so they could hang out more, but at the same time, it makes it special when they can actually meet up.
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento
Comments: 38
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I got a question at the end of the previous fic (which you probably have to read to get this one?) about writing something from Fuma’s POV and I went mentally bananas with that. Then I didn’t really find a decent plot for it until NOW, so I’m back in time for birthday week, only 1,5 year later lol  
> Hope you enjoy this! I had fun writing at least

Fuma turns the key to kill the engine, making sure he's not parked too close to the considerably smaller and less fabulous cars on either side. Honestly he's more concerned about them scratching his paint than the other way around, but the precautions are the same.

The parking lot closest to Kento's place is so tiny, and it's not the first time he's concerned someone's going to key his car simply for being that much better than theirs. But right now, he's not very bothered by that thought. He's just stupidly excited to see Kento.

He checks his reflection in the rear view mirror, correcting a strand of carefully styled hair before getting out of the car, twirling the keys between his fingers.

It's been almost ten days since they last saw each other, which feels like an eternity when you don't have anything better to fill your days with. Fuma never realized how little he plans his own life until he tried to make room for himself in Kento's.

It's already March, and Kento's internship ended, but of course they wanted him to stay around working part time. On top of that, there's school hours and homework and Kento's need to be a top student makes that eat a ton of time. Often Fuma wishes Kento was a little less responsible so they could hang out more, but at the same time, it makes it special when they can actually meet up.

He's sorry to say a majority of their relationship has evolved over phone calls and Line chatting, but it's not like they never see each other. They usually meet up at least once a week, often more, but most of the time they just spend evenings or nights or Saturdays together and never a longer time. Fuma's even tried to make Kento stay at his place for longer periods of time, hell, he could live there if he wanted to, but Kento claims he can't study when Fuma's around. It's probably a valid point because Fuma can't seem to leave Kento alone when he's right there, even if it's just talking to him or simply looking at him.

Fuma's friends tease him endlessly about being clingy. It's fair, because as soon as Kento messages him he zones out, he ditches them in a heartbeat if Kento wants to meet him, and when Fuma talks about Kento he tends to sound pretty lovestruck. But he knows his friends like Kento, so he lets them tease all they want. He just can't help it if he wants to give Kento the world and spend all his time awake with him.

And now, he's going to spend this very special weekend with Kento from right now until Monday morning, no arguing. It's his birthday and Kento's time was all he wished for.

Technically, his birthday was yesterday, but it was a Thursday and Kento couldn't make it, so he's very willing to celebrate today. He would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed that Kento couldn't be there for the actual day, not even an hour. But he had class from early morning until late afternoon, group assignment work and then a couple hours of work, and Fuma couldn't make himself ask Kento to see him anyway. He's not 8 years old anymore, he can handle not having the perfect birthday. Besides, the party was already planned for today.

Kouchi's birthday is the day after Fuma's and they've celebrated together as long as they've known each other, taking turns to plan the party and trying to outshine the other every year. This time, it's Kouchi's turn and Fuma knows it's going to be epic considering the fact that Kouchi decided they should rent an entire nightclub. 

Fuma glances down at his phone as he heads for Kento’s building, ignoring the line of notifications in favour of checking the time. It's only 5:15 and Fuma said he'd pick Kento up at 6 so they could be there by 6:30 and help out with some things, but Fuma was already done and pacing at home an hour ago so he decided to go early. He knows Kento's home by now and he'd rather sit around watching him do just about anything than wander around at home trying to make time go faster. 

He spent a lot of time choosing his outfit in order to look hot enough for people to ogle him, but not assume he wants to fuck, and ended up with a black, pinstriped button down with just enough buttons undone and black tight jeans. He added his favourite Tiffany necklace and a sleek black coat to perfect the outdoor look. He wouldn't normally go with a button down, but he's gotten a feeling Kento likes him in those and that's all that matters.

As he climbs the final set of stairs to Kento's floor, he second guesses his decision to come early unannounced, thinking that maybe he's interrupting something, but then tries to reason with himself because what could that possibly be. It's not like Kento would be mad at him for showing up early even if he was interrupting. Kento's never mad at him, not really.

He knocks on the door he's become very familiar with since the first time he went, having been here a surprising amount of times considering his own place is much bigger and more comfortable. Kento has the tiniest apartment, and even though Fuma's carefully tried to ask Kento if he shouldn't get a bigger one, Kento refused when Fuma offered to help him out with that. Fuma even tried to argue that he didn't have to buy one, that he just knew people that could get Kento a better contract closer to school, but Kento simply shook his head and said he didn't want it. Fuma still doesn't get why, but he figures Kento's reluctance to let Fuma help make his life easier is just something he'll never understand.

He hears steps inside and he's already smiling stupidly, trying to will down the stupid part of it while his heart is beating in anticipation, but he doesn't entirely manage before the door opens.

And Fuma freezes.

A woman is smiling at him, a smile he knows so well his heart twinges in confused happiness, before he registers the situation he's in and it starts racing instead. Fuma recognizes this woman from pictures and even if he didn't, she looks so much like her son it'd be impossible to miss. This is Kento's mother.

He parts his lips to say something, but nothing comes out and he ends up just bowing his head in greeting as he wipes his suddenly sweaty palms on his pants. He's barely ever met Kento's friends and definitely not his parents, and he's so unprepared for this, finding himself wishing he'd looked more proper and brought a flower bouquet.

“Fuma-kun!” Kento's mother smiles, then reaches out to wrap him in a hug like she's known him forever. “Belated happy birthday!”

Fuma hesitantly reaches up to carefully hug her back, noticing she smells nice, but he's so shocked by the unexpected familiarity that he doesn't know what to do.

“I... Thank you.” He finally manages, and Kento's mother lets him go, taking a step back to take him in with excitement in her eyes.

“Aren't you so handsome? Come in, come in.” She says, stepping aside and ushering him inside, and Fuma draws a deep breath to try and be cool as she closes the door behind him. “Kento's in the shower, he should be done any minute now.”

“Thanks. Okay.” Fuma says, a nervous smile finding his lips as she wordlessly offers to take his coat by holding her hands out, and he vaguely hears water running in the bathroom.

He's never had as much troubles taking his jacket off since he was about three years old, his arms seeming to get caught everywhere, and he knows he's blushing as he finally hands it over to Kento's mom.

“How was your birthday?” She simply asks as she reaches for a hanger for his jacket. “I heard you celebrated with your family?”

“Oh. Like most birthdays, I guess. It was good.” Fuma replies awkwardly, wiping his hands on his pants again as he reaches down to untie his shoes, but the worst shock has settled and he can at least talk, trying to remember what he did yesterday.

“Did you receive many presents?” Kento's mom goes on, heading for the kitchen area and she's already got the fridge open when Fuma sets his shoes aside. “Do you want a drink?”

“I... A few.” Fuma replies, trying to keep up with the questions and discreetly closes an extra button on his shirt to look more presentable. “Sure, thank you.”

“Which was your favourite gift?” She asks, sending him a smile over the fridge door as she takes out a decanter of something that looks like ice tea.

“Uhm. My baby sister gave me a framed picture she drew, I liked that a lot.” Fuma settles with because that honestly was the most heart warming gift, reflexively smiling back and Kento's mom makes a sound like he just said something adorable.

“That's so sweet!” She says, handing him a glass of amber fluid. “How old is she?”

“She's nine.” Fuma replies, sipping his drink and confirming that it is in fact ice tea, and really tasty too. “This is good!”

“Thank you, I'm glad you like it!” She says, and opens her mouth to say something else when the bathroom door flies open.

“Mom!” Kento calls accusingly, a towel wrapped around his waist and hair dripping wet and Fuma's heart jumps in his chest for several reasons, suddenly getting a massive urge to thank the woman next to him for putting this beautiful man into the world.

He can't help his eyes lingering on Kento's bare chest, the veins on his arms, his long fingers and sharp collarbones before returning to his stupidly pretty face.

Kento's eyes flick between him and his mom and Fuma has to smile at Kento's obvious panic and the way his wet bangs hang into his suspicious eyes.

“Yes dear?” Kento's mom asks innocently as she puts the decanter back in the fridge.

“What are you- You should have said something, I...” He breaks off with a sigh, and it's hard to tell if the flush on his cheeks is from the shower or embarrassment as a small smile finds his lips when his eyes inevitably stay on Fuma. “Hi Fuma.”

“Hi.” Fuma replies, smiling stupidly as they just look at each other for a moment and Fuma's body seems to come alive in all kinds of ways at seeing Kento again, his cheeks flushing and his chest tightening.

Then Kento's mom clears her throat, and Fuma jumps, quickly looking at his glass instead and tries to will down his blush.

“I'll be on my way then, your father's gonna wonder what's taking so long.” She chirps apologetically, carefully making her way past Fuma towards the genkan.

“Thanks for dropping by.” Kento says almost automatically, watching her slip her arms into her jacket and reach for her handbag on the small hall table.

“I'll see you soon.” She smiles, then turns to Fuma. “A pleasure finally meeting you Fuma-kun, you should come over for dinner soon! You're always welcome!”

“I... Thank you.” Fuma smiles uncertainly, glancing at Kento, who seems to wish his mother would just go already.

“Oh! Why don't you come for Kento's birthday next week?” She suggests, making Kento's head visibly whip back to stare at her, and Fuma feels his own eyes widen as the blush returns full force to his cheeks. “We're having a family dinner, you should join us.

“Oh, I...” Fuma starts, uncertain of what to say because he really doesn't want to step over some boundary by accepting but it'd be rude to decline and he still can't decide if he's mostly flattered or terrified at the invitation. “I really don't want to intrude.”

“Nonsense, please do come! Everyone's dying to meet you.” She says with a big smile, and Fuma quickly glances at Kento to get a feeling for if he even wants Fuma to come, but Kento's just staring at his mother like he's trying to will her to disappear.

“I... Okay.” Fuma finally says meekly, hoping it's the right answer, and his heart is already beating with nerves at the idea of going to a proper dinner with Kento's parents.

“Perfect! I'll see you there.” She sends them both a knowing look as she offers a tiny wave before disappearing out the door.

There's a moment of silence after the door closes, before Fuma turns to look at Kento, who looks like he wants the doorway to swallow him.

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry.” Kento says, turning to Fuma with a humiliated expression, covering his face with his hand for a moment like he's gathering strength. “You really don't have to come if you don't want to, like, seriously, don't worry, I'll sort it out.”

“Oh, but...” Fuma starts, and Kento pauses, like he never even considered that Fuma might actually want to come. “I could imagine going if, you know. You want me to?”

There's a long second of Kento just staring at him, and Fuma has time to shift nervously before an adorable smile claims Kento's lips and he looks at Fuma with a softness in his eyes that makes Fuma feel like the only person in the world. “You would? Really? Meet my family? My grandmother?”

Fuma shrugs awkwardly, but he can't help smiling back and it only makes Kento's smile widen. “Yeah? Why not? I mean you've met my family and if it's not too soon for you, doesn't it feel kind of... time?”

Kento still smiles as he reaches out for Fuma, gently brushing his fingers against Fuma's warm cheek. “You're so cute when you blush, do you know that?”

Fuma makes an indignant sound and brushes Kento's fingers off because he wants to be hot and sexy and cool, not cute.

“This could be the most awkward I've ever felt in my life.” He admits, and Kento laughs, a beautiful laugh that says he's not laughing at Fuma but the whole situation and it's impossible not to smile. “I'm serious!”

“I just...” Kento starts, shaking his head in disbelief and he looks so pretty, water drops from his hair starting to slide down his neck with the movement. “It's just so surreal to see you all flushed and nervous, you're always so cool, and all it took was my mother?”

“I was completely unprepared!” Fuma exclaims defensively, putting his glass down on the counter behind him with a louder noise than he expected. “She didn't even introduce herself, she called me by my first name, hugged me and asked me how my birthday was!”

Kento starts groaning halfway through the sentence and hides his face in his hands. “Oh my god.”

“And then she called me handsome and started asking about what presents I got and... It was a bit of a surprise attack.” Fuma settles, crossing his arms protectively but Kento seems to have forgotten to tease him in favour of being embarrassed about his mom.

“Oh my god she's so sneaky, she's been trying to make me let her meet you for like two months and then of course when you just show up on my doorstep she would attack.” He sighs, running a hand through his wet hair and Fuma's very distracted as his forehead is exposed, instinctively stepping closer.

“She knew a lot about me.” He says, laying his hands on Kento's hips, feeling warmth and moisture under his palms as he tilts his head back to be able to look properly at his face, Kento almost a decimetre taller than usual due to the bathroom floor being elevated. “Do you really talk that much about me?”

“Kinda.” Kento shrugs in embarrassment, and Fuma's heart swells in his chest imagining Kento talking about him the same way Fuma can't seem to shut up about Kento. “You're the most exotic thing I've ever had in my life, what could be more interesting to talk about than you?”

Fuma smiles, and the rest of his circulating adrenaline dissolves into something fuzzy as Kento’s response is to lean in and kiss him, carefully stepping down from the threshold to even out the height difference.

Kissing Kento feels like coming home and Fuma will never tire of it, how Kento kisses him like he's everything, soft and gentle but still so intense. He feels a water drop or two drip down on his cheek but the cold feels nice so he doesn't mind, too absorbed in finally kissing again to be bothered.

But as Fuma moves the tiniest bit closer for a better angle, intending to deepen the kiss, Kento makes a small sound of protest and pulls back.

“I'm getting you wet.” He says apologetically, but his hands are still resting on Fuma's arms like he doesn't really want to let go.

“I'm not a girl.” Fuma can't help himself, and grins when Kento predictably rolls his eyes. “But if I was that'd be true, with you showing up all wet and half naked.”

“It's still true, just not like that.” Kento tells him, voice unimpressed but there's a flattered undertone that Fuma loves to hear. “I don't want to ruin your clothes. You look amazing.”

“It's just water, it'll dry.” Fuma protests, even more inclined to keep kissing at the compliment, but Kento smiles and withdraws properly, retreating into the tiny bathroom.

“It'll be faster to dry me than your clothes.” He says and Fuma grumbles because he knows it's true, reaching for his half full glass again as he settles with watching Kento grab another towel to dry his hair.

“... Did you say she's wanted to meet me for two months?” He asks curiously, sipping his ice tea while involuntarily letting his eyes rest on Kento's muscles as he towels his hair, feeling more than a little tempted to just rip the towel from his hips and push him back against the wall.

“At least.” Kento confirms, rolling his eyes as he rubs the towel against the back of his neck. “She's practically begging by now, as you could probably tell, but she's been so excited to meet my boyfriend since she learned you existed.”

“... She knows I'm your boyfriend?” Fuma finds himself asking despite the obvious answer, but the disbelief is almost innate because he's never been anyone's boyfriend in front of their parents before.

Kento raises his eyebrows, pausing in his movement as he clearly wants to ask if Fuma's retarded, so Fuma just smiles apologetically and shakes his head.

“I'm not used to being with someone who'd tell their parents is all.” He shrugs, and Kento looks at him for a long moment with those dark, searching eyes that he always gets when Fuma talks about something bad that happened to him, like he can sense that there's a story he wonders if he should ask about.

But then, as most times, he decides not to ask, instead smiles a little awkwardly.

“Well, to be honest, she was the one to figure it out about one minute into the phone call after the first actual date I went on with you.” He admits, and Fuma smiles despite his heart twinging a little at how he wishes his parents could tell important things happened to him.

“And... She's okay with that?” Fuma asks, even though obviously she is, but it still feels foreign to be so blatantly accepted for exactly who he is.

Kento glances over at him with a smile as he hangs up the towel. “This is the woman who spent my entire life preaching for me to follow my heart and everything will be alright. So yeah, she's okay with that.”

“... What about your dad?” Fuma goes on, and he's not even sure why he feels so nervous suddenly.

“He agrees with my mom, as usual.” Kento says, tilting his head as he focuses entirely on Fuma. “Why?”

“I just...” Fuma starts, then sighs, wrapping both hands around the glass in his hands to have something to do with them. “It's just really nice to be accepted?”

Kento frowns, watching him carefully and Fuma's so close to spilling his entire gay panic story despite it not being happy and not at all what he planned on talking about tonight.

“But your mom knows, right?” Kento asks, tilting his head in confusion, and Fuma shrugs.

“I mean yeah, but it's not really something I talk to her about? And she wasn't always okay with it and I guess I still haven't really forgiven her for that.” He says, feeling more than a little uncomfortable because he remembers very well the first time he snuck a boy into the house and got caught. The talk he had with his mother and her new man at the kitchen table after his boyfriend ran off as quickly as he could. Things have definitely changed since then, but the trauma of 16 year old Fuma is still very vivid in there and he tends to avoid talking about it even if he can bring boyfriends home unapologetically now. His mom really likes Kento, even though they only met twice and very briefly. “Look, it's kinda angsty and maybe not for tonight?”

Kento silently watches him for a moment, the empathy in his eyes almost making Fuma want to cry with how much Kento obviously cares about him. But then Kento smiles, nodding once to accept.

“Well, then I'm gonna get dressed now.” He says, reaching for the door handle, and Fuma frowns, not entirely keeping up with the change of topic but happy for it.

“What, can't I watch?” He asks as Kento starts closing the door, and even though he's mostly joking, a part of him is also not.

“I promise I'll let you watch me take them off before bed tonight?” Kento tells him with a teasing smile, and Fuma's little put out noise disappears in the click of the door closing.

He's not sure if Kento's the worst tease he's ever dated or if Fuma's just really desperate for him, because more often than not, he feels like the horny boyfriend of a chick out of his league.

The most frustrating thing is that Kento doesn't get it. He still has no idea that he's so fucking attractive Fuma can barely think around him sometimes, with his sharp jaw and plush lips and dark eyes and the little mole on his nose. His hair is a normal cut, just a little bit longer, younger, than the ordinary salaryman but it still looks like something a shoujo manga prince would have just because of his beautiful face. On top of that, he's got broad shoulders and a hint of abs and long fingers and legs for days and Fuma just can't  _ believe  _ Kento doesn't know.

He vividly remembers the first time he laid eyes on Kento in his dad's office, how his first thought had been  _ wow  _ and that he'd have totally gone for it if they'd met just about anywhere else. He almost did anyway, when they went out and Kento had never had tequila and was just so _ pure  _ Fuma wanted to corrupt him beyond recognition. And then they danced, and Kento rolled his hips in such a filthy thrust and Fuma was drunk enough to almost kiss him, wanting to drag him to the bathroom and suck him off until he screamed Fuma's name.

Thankfully, Juri stopped him, but Fuma was painfully aware of what he almost did for the remaining weekend they spent together. He couldn't entirely control himself all the time, finding himself touching Kento, dressing him up to enhance the beauty despite knowing he only made his own life harder, but  _ everyone _ should look at Kento.

Fuma sighs, taking his ice tea and goes to sit down on Kento's bed, resisting the urge to lie down just to cuddle something that smells like Kento. He's not  _ that _ desperate. At least not when Kento's only a couple metres and a flimsy door away.

It takes a few minutes that Fuma spends on his phone, scrolling through the past 23 missed Line messages in the group chat that all revolve around which pre-drinking food they’re getting, a reoccuring conversation whenever they know they’re getting wasted.

He's halfway through typing a message about just getting both pizza and yakiniku, jeez, and besides isn’t anyone getting fries, when the bathroom door opens and he looks up, immediately forgetting about his phone.

Kento's wearing a dark grey melange, long sleeved T-shirt that looks so soft Fuma makes a mental note to steal it sometime, and pale blue jeans with so many slim rips over the front that they look partially white. Fuma's eyes linger on the small teases of skin that show and has to actively look back up. The only accessory Kento wears is a silver cross resting over his sternum but it makes the look so much more interesting, and Fuma quietly muses that he could have put this look together for Kento himself and he kind of wants to eat Kento whole in it.

Kento raises an eyebrow at him, looking a little embarrassed as he carefully corrects his still slightly moist hair and Fuma notices that the shirt sleeves are so long there's a hint of sweater paws. “Okay?”

“Fuck me.” Fuma deadpans, and Kento stares at him for half a second before he starts laughing, the tiniest blush on his cheeks and it just makes him prettier.

Fuma's tried to perk Kento's interest for clothing, because his body is built for wearing fashion and not some polyester abomination of a suit or old ratty hoodies, and he's slowly getting there. It's made harder by Kento being so difficult with letting him buy him things, so Fuma's simply started “accidentally” leaving him clothes and Kento hasn't protested yet.

“I'm not kidding.” Fuma warns, but he reflexively smiles because Kento smiles, reaching out for him, actively pulling Kento down on the bed next to him and straight into another kiss that Kento smiles into.

“We're going to be late.” He mumbles against Fuma's lips, but his smile faded and he doesn't seem very interested in pulling away.

“I was early.” Fuma simply replies, before pulling Kento down to a lying position, sighing as Kento seems to accept that as a valid excuse and kisses him properly.

It's another kiss that should last forever, Fuma's hand instinctively reaching up to comb fingers through Kento's moist hair as he relishes in the strong scent of Kento's cologne. He'll probably pick up some of it himself when it's so recently applied but he doesn't mind, loves the more masculine touch of Kento's cologne over his own neutral one.

His lips part on a sigh as Kento's tongue asks for permission, his hand in Kento's hair tightening as the kiss deepens and everything besides Kento vanishes from Fuma's mind.

If Fuma were to decide, they'd never stop kissing, Kento would always be a warm, safe weight on top of him making him lose his mind, and he's happy to lose track of time as they keep kissing. He shifts more reflexively than willingly, kissing him a little more intently as his legs spread to let Kento fall between them, the little responding sound Kento makes heating his blood in a millisecond.

“Fuma.” Kento mumbles breathlessly as he breaks the kiss, and even though Fuma knows it's meant to be warning, it's simply hot.

“Mmm?” He replies, teasingly rolling his hips up against Kento's as his eyes flutter open, just in time to see Kento's eyes fall closed as he draws a deep breath.

“I just put my clothes  _ on _ .” He says, and it sounds so dejected that Fuma has to laugh, a matching smile on Kento's lips as he very pointedly rolls over to lie next to Fuma instead. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Fuma replies, stroking back some of Kento's hair that's all over the place right now, resigning himself to being turned on for the rest of the night.

“Sorry I couldn't be there for your birthday.” Kento says quietly, and he looks like he feels genuinely guilty about missing it, which makes Fuma forget the few adverse feelings he had about it as his hand moves to Kento's cheek.

“That's okay. You won't escape me all weekend now.” He says determinedly, and Kento smiles, turning his head the slightest to press a kiss against Fuma's palm and Fuma's heart melts, his voice coming out much softer than he intended. “At least now I'll be there for your birthday like a good boyfriend?”

Kento rolls his eyes but smiles, leaning in to bite Fuma's lip as punishment for the jab, and Fuma kisses him again to keep him there.

He doesn't know for how long they kiss, but then a buzz from somewhere down by his knee makes Kento break the kiss and hand him his phone, and Fuma feels a little lightheaded, warm and turned on and in love all in a pleasant mess.

His screen has four messages from Juri asking him if he intends to show up today, and he curses as he sees that it's already 6:45.

“We're late.” He mutters, and Kento sits back up, an I-told-you-so look in his eyes that makes Fuma roll his eyes and shove playfully at him. “Stop that.”

He opens his chat and says they're on their way, immediately seeing it get read but doesn't bother checking if there's a reply. When he looks up, Kento's watching him with an amused smile on his lips, and Fuma frowns. “What?”

“Your hair is destroyed.” Kento says softly, and Fuma groans as he raises a hand to his hair and he can immediately tell his styling is completely ruined.

“I'm so glad I got you decent hair products.” He says, then drags Kento along to the bathroom to spend another half hour styling both their hair and kissing some more before they're finally ready to leave.

  
  
~*~

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Wow.” Kento's impressed little whisper makes Fuma smile.

He'll never tire of impressing Kento, even with the most normal things to himself. Not that this is normal for any of them.

The club is called Samurai and it's one of the hottest in Tokyo right now, exclusive as fuck, to the point where you won't even be let into the lobby of the building if you look too poor.

It's a penthouse with a view over Shibuya's nightlife, floor to ceiling windows lit up along the edges in blues and greens. There's a lounge, dance floor, more private areas, three different bars, a stage for entertainment and even a pool with a glass floor showing off parts of an art gallery below. All over the dark walls are light installations pulsing in red, purple, blue and gold, the seatings geometric shapes arranged into smaller groups like booths, on different levels of the floor, lit up from below with glowing neon. It cost a smaller fortune to rent for a party, but Fuma's convinced it's going to be worth it.

There are already people there, even though Fuma knows none of those with actual invitations arrived yet; only those who don't need one are around. There's staff too, setting up rows of glasses, tuning lights and piling up towels in the pool area, but Fuma doesn't linger on that.

“There you are!” Juri calls, and Fuma just smiles innocently as Juri comes at him with narrowed eyes. “What the hell man, are you wearing a button down?”

“Hot, right?” Fuma asks, accepting Juri's high five transcending into a hug, noticing he smells like weed already. “Early start?”

“Hey, we've been here for a while.” Juri winks as he pulls back, earring glistening purple in the decorative lighting as he looks past Fuma. “Kento, gorgeous as always!”

Fuma only wets his lips against the spike of jealousy as Juri embraces Kento like he'd hug a hot chick, one arm tight around his waist as he smiles against Kento's temple, because he knows Juri only does that to get on Fuma's nerves.

Kento clearly notices the smell as well, Fuma can see his expression stiffen a little even if the smile is still polite as he compliments Juri's look. Juri's wearing a casual black T-shirt with black pants as usual, but he still manages to pull off his best fuckboy look in them.

“Hey Fuma, fashionably late huh?” Kouchi is the next person to find him, smiling like the sun with a cocktail in his hand, that he's scarily close to spilling on Fuma's shoulder as he wraps him in a tight hug. “Almost happy birthday!”

“Happy birthday.” Fuma replies, grinning at how Kouchi's obviously a bit drunk already and it's not even 8 pm.

“I took the liberty of fixing up our gift tables.” Kouchi smiles, hooking an arm around Fuma's shoulders and starts guiding him towards the wardrobe area, leaving Fuma with no chance of turning to check where Kento ends up.

Kouchi brings him up to a big round table with an A4 paper, “Kouchi Yugo” printed in gold on it, and next to it is a tall bar table with “Kikuchi Fuma” written by hand on a napkin. He's pretty sure one of the kanjis are wrong too.

“Whaddya think, reasonable shares, right? Since your birthday was yesterday and all.” Kouchi says cheerfully, and Fuma opens his mouth to protest when there's another arm wrapping around his neck from the other side and almost cracks it.

“That's what you get for being late!” Shintarou calls in his ear, and Fuma instinctively shies away from the sound.

“You're all huge dicks!” He calls, but he doesn't really mind. He doesn't care for presents anyway.

“Oh yeah, mine is actually huge, wanna look?” Shintarou grins, teasingly grasping at his belt buckle, and Fuma subsequently slaps the back of his head. Hard.

“I'll go hang out with my boyfriend instead. You know, since he actually likes me.” Fuma claims, which makes them both break out into loud protests.

It takes a while to free himself from them, and when he finally does, he's lost Kento. Fuma grabs a glass of champagne standing on the bar, noticing the booth that has definitely been occupied by his friends considering the pile of pizza boxes, half empty glasses and Taiga still sitting there engaged in conversation with Juri's younger brother.

He finds Kento by the pool area, watching the city through the big windows with Hokuto and Juri, a champagne glass in his hand as he smiles and something in Fuma's heart twinges at Kento getting along with his friends.

“Hey, don't run off with these two.” Fuma breaks into the conversation without caring what it was about, making Hokuto give him an unimpressed look while Juri just rolls his eyes with a small smile. “They're bad influence.”

“Don't worry, we were just planning when to throw you into the pool.” Kento smiles sweetly before sipping his drink, the twinkle in his eyes illuminated by the blue from the pool and he's so pretty Fuma wants to eat him up.

But he makes an unimpressed face to play along, glaring at Juri and Hokuto laughing and gently lays an arm around Kento's waist. “See, bad influence.”

“Don't look at me, it was Kento's idea.” Hokuto shrugs, but Kento just laughs and Fuma doesn't care.

Instead, he slowly turns Kento around with the arm around his waist to bring him along. “Hey babe, wanna grab something to eat before we get trashed?”

“Sounds like a good plan, I'm already tipsy.” Kento admits, eyeing his glass suspiciously like it'd contain something other than champagne. “You know I got up at 6.30, right?”

“So let's eat.” Fuma pushes with a small smile, easily guiding Kento towards the pizza and some less evil friends.

~*~

It's 10:30 pm and Fuma's pleasantly trashed.

It takes a lot to get him really damn drunk these days, but he's actually getting there, in that perfect state where he's so drunk everything feels nice, but not so drunk he's starting to lose control. He's not even bothered by the fact that he doesn't know where Kento is right now, because last time he saw him he was dancing with Hokuto and a few girls and looked like he was having fun.

The party is fun, Fuma's met tons of friends and a couple new acquaintances, received birthday hugs and attempted birthday kisses, and been offered about 20 birthday shots.

He's seen Hokuto get tossed into the pool fully clothed, a lot of girls lose their bikini tops in the pool area, people performing various dance moves on the stage, noticed his own present pile grow bigger than Kouchi's and took part in a beer pong tournament of epic scale. Someone broke a light during the finale, but that just means it was good.

Kento's been around him most of the night, laughing and smiling and being too pretty, attracting the attention of several people who's never met him before, but Fuma's facial expression has been enough to scare off most of them. He doesn't even think Kento noticed the stares he got.

Right now, Fuma's sitting by the windows in the lounge area with Taiga, leaning against the cushioned backrest and sipping a tequila sunrise that contains a lot of tequila and very little sunrise.

“You sure you don't want one?” Taiga asks as he lights up his cigarette with a lighter that glitters pink in the dim light.

Fuma watches the end of the cigarette light up with an ember glow and he can almost feel the tingle of nicotine in his veins as he sees it.

“Nah. Kento won't kiss me if I smoke.” He shrugs, forcing himself to refuse the offer despite being more tempted than he's been in weeks. He quickly compensates by sipping some alcohol instead, and Taiga laughs around his cigarette. It looks pretty.

“It's so adorable how whipped you are.” He grins, and Fuma half heartedly kicks him in the shin, glancing up at a loud cheer from the dance floor but he figures it's not important.

“I'm not whipped.” He protests, but there's not much passion in his words. “If Hokuto'd cut you off for smoking you'd think twice too.”

Taiga shrugs.

“Maybe. But we kinda got together over shared cigarettes so I can't really imagine.” He inhales a deep breath of smoke before sighing it out as he goes on. “It's funny, when you were with that last guy I never even thought you could be like this.”

“Like what?” Fuma frowns, asking despite his better judgement telling him he probably doesn't want to know.

“You know.” Taiga shrugs, smiling a little as he motions towards all of Fuma. “Soft. In love. Whipped. He's not even trying and you'd do anything for him.”

Fuma makes a face because he's not sure how to respond, so he ends up drinking more tequila. “I really like him?”

“Yeah no shit. Did you use the big words yet?” Taiga asks smugly, and Fuma shakes his head.

“Nah, I feel like it's too soon.” He admits, more honest than he'd be sober, but he knows that even if Taiga makes fun of him, he's really the best person to talk about relationships with.

He does love Kento. But in a way, he feels like there's so much more their relationship should be before he can say that, like they should know each other even better, spend more time together. Something. Or he's just making excuses, he's not even sure anymore.

“Why, you want the love fuzz to pass? It's been like half a year, trust me, it's passed.” Taiga tells him pointedly. “Like, you fucked him after two days but you can't tell him you love him after six months?”

“Don't say it like that.” Fuma protests, grimacing as he realizes that it reminds him of his dad's ex-girlfriend, the gold digger. “And in my defence, anyone would have fucked him after two days. Look at him.”

“Yeah, that's true. He's a hottie.” Taiga admits, looking serious as he considers that, and Fuma blames the alcohol for his jealousy acting up again. “I'm surprised you even do anything besides fuck.”

“I'm trying not to?” Fuma offers, sipping more alcohol as some of his sexual frustration slips out. “He's just really busy all the time and I'm not and everything has to be compressed into just... less everything when we meet. And sometimes there's just cuddles, which is perfect at the time, but I want sex and cuddles, not having to choose one or the other.”

“Aww, poor Fuma.” Taiga teases, and Fuma rolls his eyes. “Don't you have toys at home you can play with when your boyfriend's not around?”

“Yeah, but the real thing is better.” Fuma whines, and Taiga laughs.

“Not always. Last time I checked, Hokuto's dick doesn't vibrate.”

Naturally, Juri chooses this moment to come within hearing distance.

“Hokuto's dick _vibrates_?!” He asks so loudly it could be considered a shout, and Fuma notices the booth next to theirs quieting down to listen but who cares.

“Of course? Doesn't yours?” Taiga asks with raised eyebrows, a smile tugging on his lips when Juri immediately looks down at his own crotch like he could see if it vibrates through his jeans.

Fuma barely manages not to laugh, at least until Juri looks up with panic in his glazed eyes, and Taiga joins him when he bursts into laughter.

“Idiots!” Juri calls as they both laugh heartily at his expression. “It could have been a gay thing, fuck do I know!”

“You're an idiot.” Taiga offers, but there's affection in his voice.

“Vibrating dicks...” Juri mutters as he falls down next to Fuma on the seat, head leaning onto Fuma's shoulder and he smells like all sorts of smoke with a tint of overly masculine cologne underneath. “I'm horny.”

“Bro, me too.” Fuma agrees, tilting his head to the side so he can rest his cheek on Juri's soft hair. “There were topless girls by the pool?”

“Yeah.” Fuma can hear Juri's grin. “Imma go back there in a bit. I'm pretty baked.”

“Like a cookie. Tan and baked.” Fuma replies, wrapping an arm around Juri in order to pat his shoulder a little less gently than he probably should.

Taiga just rolls his eyes at them and sips his drink as he pulls his phone from his pocket.

“Oh _fuck_ , I'd kill for a cookie right now.” Juri groans, turning his head to bury his face in Fuma's neck.

“Know what I want right now?” Fuma asks, looking across the room towards the bar. “Fries.”

Juri groans against his neck and it sounds so sexual Fuma squirms uncomfortably. “Mmm, you always know what to say to me.”

“If you start licking my neck I'll kick you in the balls.” Fuma warns, but Juri just laughs.

“Let's get fries.” He urges, sitting up properly and leans across Fuma to slap at Taiga's arm. “Ey Taiga, want fries?”

“Nah.” Taiga shrugs, and so they leave him and get up to hunt for fries. Fuma's pretty sure one of the bars have food because it's some legal thing, but he doesn't remember which one.

But they don't make it very far before they're intercepted.

“Fuuuuma!” A very familiar, cheerful voice suddenly calls and Fuma looks up just in time to see the approaching whirlwind of furcoat and mile long legs before he's embraced in it.

The perfume is sugary sweet and Fuma feels a little smothered, reaching up to push the excited teenager off him.

“I've been looking for you! You know, they wouldn't even let me in despite the invitation and the bracelet and everything!” Marius babbles on, stroking his bangs back like they weren't already flawless.

Marius isn't even 18 yet, but his father is a German ambassador and his sister a supermodel, so he's already mixed into the social circuits where he's invited to parties he's technically not allowed to attend yet. He's wearing a sparkly orange wristband to show it, but Fuma still finds it hilarious he barely got in when it's a private party.

“That's what happens when you're a baby.” Fuma tells him, and Marius makes an affronted face.

“I'm not a baby! You know, in Germany-”

“Yes, I know, you're legal in Germany.” Fuma finishes for him, because he's heard Marius brag about that a lot of times before.

He likes Marius, he's charming and funny, often unintentionally, messing up his Japanese and acts so flamboyantly gay nobody could ever wonder. But he's also pretty damn annoying sometimes, which makes it very easy to tease him a little too much.

“Well I am! And it's just dumb that I can't drink here when I can do it all I want at home anyway, isn't it?” Marius frowns, then shrugs like that's all forgotten now as his eyes lock on Fuma with an anticipating smile. “How was your birthday? How does it feel to be so old?”

“Feels good to be drunk.” Fuma says pointedly, and Marius' expression sours.

“Hey, what are you doing? Don't fight already.” A slightly resigned voice speaks up and Fuma sees Matsushima Sou in his peripheral vision before he comes up to Marius with a sceptic expression and a beer in hand.

They've been together for more than a year now, and Fuma likes Sou a lot. He's cool, has a nice clothing style that's very street inspired, and he's much more grounded than Marius. They fit well together like that.

“Sou-chan!” Marius lights up like a child on Christmas, and Sou smiles back like he can't help it, a geometric silver earring flashing green in the pulsing neon lights as he turns his head. “I thought I'd lost you!”

“You ran away.” Sou tells him with a small smile, then turns to Fuma. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks.” Fuma pats his shoulder, taking in his look, a graphically printed, oversized T-shirt and baggy jeans paired with a big silver bracelet. “Nice shirt.”

“Balenciaga.” Sou replies with a knowing wink, and Fuma figures he has to go there soon if they've got that bold prints this season.

“Hey? Hey, Fuma?” Marius insists, looking around like he's looking for something while tugging at Fuma's shirt sleeve like a little kid. “Where's your new boyfriend? I hear he's hot?”

Fuma's eyes narrow despite himself. “Who says?”

“Everyone.” Sou assures before raising his beer to his lips to cover up the smile at Fuma's probably blatant jealousy.

“Yes, so where is he? Have we seen him?” Marius goes on, scanning the crowd over Fuma's head like there would be a big blinking arrow somewhere saying 'Fuma's boyfriend'.

Honestly, Fuma kind of wishes Kento had one of those.

“I haven't seen him in a while.” He admits, glancing towards the dancefloor.

“I think you've made him up.” Marius claims, and Sou rolls his eyes but still smiles.

“Your mom is made up.” Fuma's counter is bad, but he doesn't care. He's drunk.

“Let us know when you find him?” Sou asks, pointedly nudging Marius with his shoulder. “Mari, wanna leave your coat?”

“Oh! Yes.” Marius agrees, and Sou sends Fuma an apologetic smile before they disappear in the crowd again.

Juri's gone too, since long, and suddenly Fuma feels much less inclined to get fries and much more interested in finding his boyfriend.

~*~

It takes a while to find Kento in the crowd, and Fuma keeps getting caught up in people wanting to talk to him, which makes it take even longer. He bumps into Jesse, half naked and hair soaked with his arm around a pretty girl's waist, and sees Juri trying to order fries from a guy who doesn't even work in the bar.

But when he finally finds Kento by the bar furthest inside, his heart makes an uncomfortable stop and kickstart in his chest that makes him feel nauseous.

Kento's smiling, beautiful as ever as he cradles a margarita glass in his hands, watching the man next to him with such sparkling interest that Fuma wants to punch someone. He wouldn't be bothered usually, Kento has the gift of looking interested no matter what people talk to him about, but this is different. Different because Kento's eyes seem to register every detail about the man before him, how his fingers hold his glass, how his shy smile takes his lips and he looks away when he laughs, and how his shoulders flex when he sets the glass down on the counter again.

Different because the man Kento's talking to is Yamada Ryosuke.

Fuma doesn't hesitate another second before making his way over there, promply ignoring a girl he vaguely knows lighting up when she sees him.

“Mm, if you're ever there you should totally go, they have _the_ best daiquiris on this planet.” Yamada says, fingertips drawing patterns in the condensation at the bottom of his highball glass.

“If I ever go, I definitely will!” Kento promises with a smile, and Fuma notices his eyes dart down to Yamada's fingers before returning to his face. “You've tried lots of daiquiris then I gather.”

“Lots.” Yamada assures with a little laugh. “I know it's kinda girly, but I like it so who cares? I mean-”

He cuts himself off as his eyes find Fuma barely a metre away, blinking in surprise at first before smiling. “Hi Fuma! I was starting to wonder if this was even your party.”

Fuma's arms wrap around Kento's waist at the same time as Kento turns around to find him, and Fuma smiles at how soft Kento's smile is, the pleasantly surprised expression in his eyes. They're so close that the brief hello kiss is inevitable, and all of Fuma's ugly feelings fizzle down to nothing as Kento still smiles when Fuma kisses him.

“Oh.” Yamada says, and Fuma glances up at his surprised expression. “Don't mind me.”

Fuma laughs and unlocks one hand from around Kento's waist to steal his margarita glass from his hands. “I haven't seen you either, have you been here long? I see you've already met my boyfriend.”

“A couple hours?” Yamada shrugs, curiously eyeing Fuma's arm around Kento's waist like he's seeing Kento in an entirely new light. “I had no idea he was your boyfriend.”

Fuma's hand on Kento's waist tightens a little before he realizes when he thinks about why Kento might not have said that immediately. He sips some of Kento's drink to calm down, noticing Kento's already drank away almost all the salt around the edge of the glass and he finds that somehow cute.

“Speaking of which, where's _your_ boyfriend?” Fuma asks, trying to keep his tone light but he's pretty sure he fails.

Kento tilts his head, and Fuma realizes that this was new information for him, which makes his smile turn a little stiff.

“I don't know.” Yamada shrugs, but he takes his glass from the counter pointedly, smiling a little too knowingly for Fuma's taste. “Guess I should go look for him. Nice meeting you Kento.”

“Nice meeting you too.” Kento smiles, and Fuma nods a goodbye as Yamada brushes past in a little cloud of expensive perfume.

Kento glances after him for a long moment, before looking up at Fuma with raised eyebrows. “You don't like him, do you?”

“Yes!” Fuma objects, reluctantly letting go of Kento in order to take Yamada's seat next to him instead, because he does like Yamada. “He's a good friend of mine, we hang out a lot.”

Yamada's a middle child, but he's the only son so he's next in line to inherit his father's company, and so he's in a similar position to Fuma. He's more into the idea though, but it's easy to talk to him and he's fun, pretty and generally a cool person to be around.

It's just that Fuma's lost a total of three guys he was interested in to Yamada in the past, and Yamada doesn't even want them.

“... Then what's the matter?” Kento asks softly, setting his glass down on the counter and eyes Fuma carefully, making Fuma forget he's at a party with flashing lights and thumping music and laughter.

Fuma shrugs uncomfortably. “Guess I didn't expect you to talk to him.”

A small smile tugs at the corners of Kento's plush lips, and he turns towards the bar, tapping his fingers against his coaster slowly. “He's very pretty.”

“He's not that pretty.” Fuma objects, despite knowing very well how fucking pretty Yamada is. He's got cinnamon hair and bambi eyes and a perfect smile, combined with broad shoulders and strong arms and who wouldn't want to fuck him. “He's bow legged and he's got a crooked nose and he's short.”

Kento hums, sipping his drink. “I think he's pretty.”

“He's very taken.” Fuma can't help himself even if he senses Kento's just playing with him. “He's been with his boyfriend for like ten years. Could be more.”

“Fuma.” Kento sighs, turning to look at him with a gentle look in his eyes, a hand finding Fuma's under the counter and it makes Fuma's chest flutter uncomfortably. “Don't be jealous. He's not prettier than you.”

Fuma wets his lips and tries to will down his blush, because this is so not cool. “I... Now I don't know what to say.”

“You don't have to say anything.” Kento laughs, slipping from his seat and tugging Fuma along. “Let's dance?”

~*~

Fuma's not sure when Kento let go completely in front of him. It happened so gradually he can't tell when it started or when the process was finalized, but he knows that it is.

Knows because Kento's arms are draped over his shoulders and his hips are so close to Fuma's it should be illegal, body rolling to the beat like he's a professional dancer and not a business student. He smells amazing and Fuma has to force himself to keep his hands on Kento's hips and nowhere else, because even if he wouldn't really care normally, they're surrounded by people he knows and he's not an exhibitionist. Even if Kento's clearly trying to make him one.

Fuma watches Kento's flawless skin shifting colour from blue to pink to green to orange, his eyes smouldering as he holds Fuma's gaze on him, and his lips glistening in the bright colours after he wets them.

Fuma's not sure when Kento let go, but he fucking loves it.

He still remembers the first time Kento initiated sex, after Fuma decided that he had to fucking control himself and let Kento breathe a little, to think that maybe Kento wasn't up for it four times a day just because Fuma was. That maybe Kento just wanted to get to know him a bit without getting devoured.

They went out to eat after Kento finished school, just casually at a family restaurant because it was convenient, and Fuma offered Kento to sleep over so he could drive him to school the following day. They went home, played video games, had snacks, showered separately and went to bed. Fuma said goodnight and turned out the lights. It took a while, but then Kento crawled close, cuddling up to him and slowly kissed his neck, a warm hand finding his waist and trailing down.

Fuma still gets all hot and bothered over that memory, which embarrasses him a little because what he mostly gets off on is the confirmation, that Kento really did want him too and didn't just give in because Fuma was being pushy.

These days, Kento isn't shy about what he wants.

Strong hips push against his own, and Fuma's ripped out of his reminiscing and right back to reality, heat coursing through his bloodstream as Kento's lips curve into the tiniest knowing smile, eyes fluttering as he does it again.

And Fuma's just about had it. He doesn't care that it's not even 1 am and the party is at its peak, doesn't care that it's his party and he should probably be around until it dies down. All he cares about is Kento and how long it's been since they had time to themselves.

He pulls Kento close by the grip on his hips, leaning in to brush his nose against Kento's temple, smell his hair and then brush lips against his ear.

“Let's go home.” He mumbles, and he can feel Kento's smile against his cheek.

“Mm. I've been waiting for you to say that.” He agrees, voice low and husky and Fuma actually shudders as he goes on. “I think I promised to let you watch me take my clothes off tonight.”

“Damn right you did.” Fuma agrees, his own voice dropping as his fingers dig into the flesh on Kento's hips through his shirt. “So let's get to that.”

Kento lets out a surprised yelp as Fuma grasps his wrist and simply starts tugging him along off the dance floor, but it transitions into a laugh as he stumbles along. Fuma doesn't mind. Physically dragging Kento home has proven effective in the past after all.

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

“Fuma?”

There's a soft touch to his face, and Fuma groans reluctantly because he's waking up and he doesn't want to wake up.

“Fuma, it's late.” The gentleness of the voice is mirrored by the touch, and Fuma simply reaches up to find the hand brushing his jaw and pulls it closer, like a child would cuddle a toy. “Wow, okay.”

Fuma makes a content noise as shifts a little, happy to keep sleeping just like this.

“Hey.” There's laughter in Kento's voice now, and Fuma senses the warmth above him before there's a small kiss to his cheek, the hand he's keeping in custody carefully lacing their fingers together instead. “Wake up for me?”

“Mghm.” Fuma grunts, instinctively turning his head towards Kento's and blindly finds his lips for a soft kiss.

Kento smiles against his lips, and as he pulls back, Fuma finally lets his eyes flutter open with a frown at the interruption. He immediately squints against the daylight falling in through his bedroom window, but it doesn't help so he raises his arm to cover his eyes for a moment.

“What time 's it?” He manages, his voice a little raw and that feels _good_.

“Noon.” Kento replies, sounding much more put together than Fuma but that's probably because he's been up for a while.

“That's not late.” Fuma whines, but Kento just breathes a laugh.

Fuma's really tried to make Kento sleep in but it's fucking impossible when his idea of it is waking up at 10.

Slowly, Fuma removes the arm covering his eyes, and it's easier with the daylight this time around. He looks up at Kento sitting on the edge of the bed, the light touching him from slight behind making him glow like a freaking angel. He's wearing sweatpants and one of Fuma's T-shirts, his hair sticking up in the back and he's smiling down at Fuma with amusement in his eyes.

“Good morning.” He says, pointedly, and Fuma just grumbles, squeezing the hand in his a little reflexively as he looks up at what he wants to wake up to every morning always. “Are you hungover?”

Fuma pauses to feel for a moment, but he mostly feels a familiar soreness in muscles he only uses in bed. He does have a little bit of a headache though and his mouth tastes like yesterdays's booze.

“Not right now? I didn't sit up yet though.” He says, his voice starting to even out already.

“Wanna do that?” Kento asks, pointedly tugging a little at their intertwined hands.

“No, you come down.” Fuma counters, tugging back because he doesn't want to start the day yet. They can just lie in bed all day until it's time to sleep again.

“I insist you sit up.” Kento laughs, offering his other hand to Fuma to help him. “You won't be disappointed.”

Fuma groans but lets Kento pull him upright, and when he doesn't immediately feel nauseous he figures he's not too hungover after all.

“I sat up.” He announces, entirely unnecessary, and Kento smiles, leaning in to kiss his cheek before letting go of his hands.

“Good. Happy birthday.” He says, and there's a tint of nerves in his voice as he motions towards the bedside table.

Fuma opens his mouth to say that it's not his birthday anymore, silly, but pauses as he turns to look and his heart flutters uncomfortably in his chest.

There's breakfast, teacups and juice and toast and eggs and sliced fruit, a card, a small present wrapped in gold and silver paper, and a red rose.

“... Oh.” Fuma gets out, feeling like this is too early in the morning for romantic shit because he's really touched and he's honestly worried he's going to tear up.

“I didn't get to make you breakfast in bed on your birthday, so I did it today.” Kento explains, sounding a little embarrassed. “Is it too cheesy?”

“Uhm yeah I feel kinda choked up, so if it's cheesy I like it.” Fuma admits, shrugging a little sheepishly as he glances up at Kento in time to see his eyes widen.

“Oh. Good.” He says, the surprise quickly growing into a flattered smile and Fuma reflexively smiles back.

It's not like they haven't done cheesy things before, hell, they went on an illumination date on Christmas, but they haven't really done anything like this.

“Even a flower.” Fuma says as he carefully picks up the rose, noticing it's very real and very pretty. “Where did you even get this?”

“I went out.” Kento shrugs awkwardly, and Fuma looks at him in awe.

“Today? Seriously?” He asks, because he can't believe Kento got up early to prepare this, and even went to such lengths to do it.

“Mmhm.” Kento agrees, and there's a tint of a blush on his cheeks that makes Fuma lean in and kiss him, a serious love confession about to fall from his lips and he figures he has to stop it.

“You're insane.” Fuma tells him instead, but his tone says exactly how much he loves that, his fingers playing with the unruly hair at the back of Kento's head.

Kento rolls his eyes, but the smile is flattered. “I should have gotten a vase too.”

That makes Fuma laugh, because if there's something he doesn't have in this apartment, it's a fucking vase. And like. Decanters and other useless stuff.

“I like it like this.” He says firmly, raising the flower to smell it, before gently tapping it against Kento's nose to get rid of his wary expression. It makes him blink and jerk back in surprise, and Fuma grins. “It smells good.”

“Glad you like it.” Kento says, watching Fuma lay the flower back onto the nightstand. “So, do you want to eat first or open your present first?”

“Yeah, about that.” Fuma starts, eyeing the fancy little box wrapped in lavish paper and he feels a little guilty. “I told you not to get me a present.”

“I know. But then I got you a present.” Kento says simply, and Fuma opens his mouth to protest, but then figures there's no point.

“You didn't have to.” Fuma says warningly. “You better not have spent your life's savings on something.”

“Don't worry, it's just nudes.” Kento shrugs with such a straight face that Fuma's mouth falls open in shock, and he believes him for the single long second it takes for Kento to burst out laughing.

“Kento!” He scolds, slapping his arm, but Kento only keeps laughing and he's so pretty Fuma doesn't care he fell for it. And for kinda actually wanting it to be nudes.

“I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself.” Kento laughs, but he doesn't look very apologetic as he wipes the start of a tear from his eyelashes, a remaining smile still on his face. “You should have seen your expression.”

“Ha ha. Very funny. I would have been happy to get nudes.” Fuma tells him pointedly, and something sparks in Kento's eyes that makes Fuma acutely aware that he himself is, in fact, naked right now.

“Pervert.” Kento tells him affectionately, and Fuma shrugs because it can't be helped. He grew up with Tanaka Juri as his best friend. “So uhm... Do you wanna open it now?”

“Totally.” Fuma agrees, the obvious nerves Kento has for this making him both curious and worried.

“Okay.” Kento says, nodding a little to empower his words, and Fuma notices his hands fidgeting in his lap before he clasps them together.

It's like the nerves are contagious, because Fuma feels his heartbeat speed up as he reaches for the present, glancing up at Kento as he starts undoing the decorative bow. Kento wets his lips, his focus entirely on Fuma's hands, so Fuma looks down to see what he's doing.

It's a well taped present, and ends up simply ripping off the paper because he can't be bothered with tape, and finds a smooth, burgundy leather box with a stamped golden logotype on it. It feels old rather than brand new and it makes Fuma's heart beat even faster.

He carefully opens the lid, and finds a wristwatch resting on its custom beige holder. It's a very pale gold, with thin roman numbers and a tiny box that shows date, the wristband pale golden links. It's very classy, timeless, and definitely not new.

“Wow.” Fuma carefully runs a finger over the metal's smooth surface, and he quietly wonders how much money Kento spent on this because it looks expensive, especially with what has to be the original box.

“Do you like it?” Kento asks anxiously, and Fuma realizes he's been quiet for too long. “I know silver is usually your thing but, that used to be my grandfather's and I inherited it but I've never worn it anyway and I thought... You might be able to wear gold sometimes?”

Fuma slowly takes his eyes from the watch to look up at Kento's face, and he sees the worry glowing in his eyes as he looks like he regrets even existing right now, but Fuma just can't believe what he just heard.

“Kento, I...” He starts, because he feels a little breathless suddenly, like his chest is too small to inhale enough oxygen, and the watch in his hands feels heavy suddenly, like he can't wear something that means that much. “Kento, it's beautiful but I can't accept this?”

“I want you to have it.” Kento says, a small blush on his cheeks but he looks determined. “I want to be with you and I want you to have something that means a lot to me.”

Fuma swallows, his mouth feeling very dry suddenly as his chest can't seem to expand properly. “I... Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Kento says with so much force behind the word that Fuma realizes Kento was prepared for this discussion. “Try it on?”

Fuma obeys, carefully getting the watch out of the box and around his wrist, easily fastening it with a little click. It fits perfectly, the metal initially cold against his skin but quickly warming up, and the weight feels good, somehow more real than the only other watch he has and only wears sometimes.

“I had it resized for you.” Kento says softly, and Fuma quickly looks up at him, wondering when the hell Kento got his measurements but then figures it'd be easy to just steal a bracelet without him noticing.

“Kento I really don't know what to say.” Fuma gets out, feeling less eloquent than he has in years but he has no words to express what he feels right now. “I promise I'll take care of it. Is your family okay with this, isn't this an heirloom?”

Kento shrugs, a beautiful smile of relief spreading on his lips as he understands that Fuma's not going to put up a serious fight. “I'm an only child. And they trust my judgement.”

“I'm not sure I trust your judgement.” Fuma says seriously, looking down at the watch on his wrist again, and the pale gold colour makes him look more tanned, making him start constructing possible outfits that could go with it. “Damn Kento.”

Kento breathes a laugh of relief, and Fuma reaches out to grasp at his T-shirt and pulls him in close, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

“You always tell me to just accept that you want to give me things and it's not a problem, so now it's your turn.” Kento says into Fuma's hair, and Fuma laughs, very aware of the irony in the whole situation.

“I would kiss you so hard right now if I didn't smell like yesterday's tequila.” Fuma says, turning his head the slightest to brush his nose against the shell of Kento's ear.

“Thanks for the consideration.” Kento chuckles and slowly pulls back from the embrace, looking at Fuma with a knowing smile. “Wanna eat first and then shower together?”

“You. Are the perfect boyfriend.” Fuma tells him, and he's really damn serious but Kento just rolls his eyes and hands him a teacup.

~*~

Fuma's comfortably seated in the couch, bathrobe sleeves rolled up as he's scrolling through Netflix on his PS4, ready for a lazy afternoon doing nothing when he senses Kento return from the bedroom.

“What do you want to watch, do you feel like silly kids movie, horror gore or romance crap?” He asks, but then looks up when there's a telltale buzzing.

Kento's holding Fuma's ringing phone out for him, an uncomfortable expression on his face as he slowly rubs his hair with the towel around his neck.

“It's your dad.” He says, and Fuma groans but accepts the phone, knowing no good ever comes from ignoring those calls.

“You choose something.” He reluctantly drops the game controller next to him in the couch before sliding to accept the call. “What?”

“Good day to you too.” His father's dry voice greets him on the other end, and Fuma focuses on Kento walking around the coffee table to sit down next to him instead. “I thought I'd wait until midday and hope you were awake.”

“Good call.” Fuma tells him, ignoring the obvious jab by laying a hand on Kento's thigh and thinking about how horrified his father would be if he knew what he was doing right now.

“Your grandmother sent you something for your birthday, come pick it up.” His father demands, and Fuma sighs. He's tried to tell his grandmother that he doesn't live at home anymore for years, but she still refuses to acknowledge that. “I also need you to sign a paper for a fund transfer while you're here.”

“Fine.” Fuma sighs, watching Kento scroll through the romance crap category on the screen in front of him. “But not today.”

“I have a meeting at 4 today but I'll be in tomorrow.” His father says, and Fuma glances at the time on his new watch. It's only 1:30.

“When I think about it, today at 4 would suit me perfectly.” He quickly changes his mind, and his father makes a frustrated little noise but he's obviously not surprised.

“I'll leave the paper on my desk.” He says, then disconnects the call.

Fuma rolls his eyes and drops his phone on the coffee table.

“What did he want?” Kento asks, the mute trailer of Stardust playing on the screen.

“He wants me to come over and get something my grandma sent me and sign a paper.” Fuma summarizes. “And he'll be out today around 4 so I said I'd come by then. You okay with that?”

“Can I come?” Kento asks, the surprise on his face genuine and Fuma feels a little stab to his heart.

“Yes? Of course? Don't be silly.” Fuma reprimands, and Kento looks a little guilty.

“Sorry. I'm okay with that. We can pick up dinner on the way back maybe.” Kento suggests, like he's smoothing over the comment.

Fuma's dad has always been a slightly weird topic between them since he's still Kento's boss, but it's not usually a problem. They simply don't talk about him.

“Mm, sounds good.” Fuma nods, then picks his phone back up to see what he's missed in the past twelve hours.

There's eight missed calls and 43 Line notifications, along with some other social media notifications, and Fuma groans, wondering if this is even worth going through.

“You are so popular it's insane.” Kento comments as he leans over to look at Fuma's screen. “If I'd ever have eight missed calls I'd think someone died.”

“I'm not popular, I swear all these are from Juri.” Fuma says seriously, because Juri has a tendency to drunk dial him. At least it's better than him calling his exes so Fuma doesn't mind. Besides, they don't usually party without each other so it doesn't happen too often.

But as he opens his list of missed calls, there are only six from Juri and two from Marius.

“Who's Marius?” Kento asks, still shamelessly watching Fuma's screen, and Fuma feels a little guilty.

“He's this ambassador kid I know, he asked to meet you yesterday. Oops.” Fuma explains, and Kento leans his head on Fuma's shoulder to get more comfortable. “He's probably pissed at me today.”

“He wanted to meet me?” Kento asks, sounding a little surprised, and Fuma kind of feels like shaking him for still not getting it.

“Kento.” Fuma starts seriously. “I talked to like 50 people yesterday, and around half of those asked about my new hot boyfriend. The rest don't know I'm gay, so that makes it everyone.”

“Funny, nobody asked me about my new hot boyfriend.” Kento says, mock disappointment in his tone and Fuma feels an ugly sting of jealousy bite at his heart.

“That's because you didn't tell people.” He says, trying not to sound tense, but he's not entirely sure he manages, so he goes on. “Anyway, Marius was dying to meet you and I said I'd find him when I found you but. I didn't.”

“I see.” Kento hums, and Fuma goes to his Line instead, finding Marius' chat at the top filled with upset caps writing.

YOU LEFT? YOU ARE SO MEAN!! CALL ME TOMORROW!!!!

When he opens the chat there are a couple messages leading up to the realization that Fuma did leave the party, and Fuma has to laugh.

“... I think I get what you mean.” Kento says, sounding amused as well and Fuma wraps an arm around his shoulders.

The other chats are from Kouchi asking him about his gifts, Juri just writing autocorrected nonsense and the groupchat spammed with emojis, so Fuma lets them be.

“You're not gonna call Marius?” Kento asks as Fuma drops his phone next to him in the couch, and Fuma blinks in surprise.

“No?” He replies, because obviously not.

“Gotta wait three days?” Kento asks, and it takes Fuma a second to get it.

“Please.” He laughs, then leans halfway across Kento to reach for a blanket. “He's twelve.”

“You should still call him.” Kento says, but Fuma just rolls his eyes and takes the game controller from Kento's hands and determinedly changes the subject.

“So did you wanna watch Stardust or no?”

~*~

It's ten past four when Fuma parks his car outside the gates of his father's house, and he honestly feels a little nervous. He's not even sure why, but he suspects it's because Kento seems so nervous.

He hasn't really been talking during the drive and he keeps fidgeting with his hands.

“This is... big.” Kento comments as they get out of the car and walk up to the wrought iron gate.

“Told you.” Fuma says, because he did.

The house is huge and white, with a black shiny door and massive modern windows with automatic sunshields. The garden is traditional, with cherry trees and a stone path and a pond with koi fish. The koi caught some disease one year when Fuma was little and they all died, but then Fuma was sad about it so his father got twice as many new ones. He wasn't always a terrible father.

Fuma opens the gate with a tag, and walks up towards the door at his usual pace, only realizing after a couple steps that Kento is much slower than him, taking in his surroundings with wide eyes.

“This is really pretty.” He says, and Fuma pauses to watch him for a moment.

He's wearing jeans and a grey knitted turtleneck, a short navy trenchcoat and sneakers, and he looks like a dream from a shoujo manga. Especially with the cherry trees starting to consider blossoming in the background.

“You're really pretty.” Fuma says, and Kento just looks at him with a face that plainly says 'come on'. “Don't do that, I mean it.”

Kento still rolls his eyes but walks up to Fuma with a small smile, brushing Fuma's fingers with his own as he walks past him. “You're prettier.”

Fuma smiles and follows Kento to the front door, unlocking it and stepping inside to disable the alarm.

Kento follows tentatively as Fuma kicks off his shoes and shrugs out of his jacket, tossing it over a fancy chair in the hall.

Fuma's father isn't really one for interior design, but he _is_ one for flashing his money so he hired a stylist that made him buy all kinds of shit that's not even that nice.

“Okay I know you said it was posh but holy damn.” Kento mumbles, eyeing the brocade chair Fuma just threw his jacket on, the mahogany table and the giant horrible vase on the floor with some artsy sticks in it.

“Yeah I know. Wait till you see the rest.” Fuma tells him, still enjoying to watch Kento's expression as he sees Fuma's old home. Not that he lived here a lot after he realized he had a choice, but he did grow up here.

Fuma guides him along into the living room, which has a couple carpet covered steps down to a group of expensive leather couches, display cabinets full of glasses and glass sculptures, and a shiny black grand piano that no one ever uses. The view through the high windows is of the backside of the garden, with a fountain and arranged flower beds in pale pinks and purple that aren't blooming yet.

There's art on the walls everywhere, modern and minimalistic with graphic patterns and barely any colour, and Fuma finds them stylish, but he liked the more classic paintings they had when he was little better. His mom has those now.

“I... See what you mean.” Kento finally speaks, eyes wide as he looks around. “Too classy for TV?”

“Oh no that's in the TV room.” Fuma tells him, unable to keep from smiling, and Kento nods.

“Yeah. Of course. How silly of me.” He says, tone resigned and Fuma laughs.

“There are also two dining rooms, one for bigger parties and one for everyday use, a library, a spa and three guest bedrooms. Downstairs.” Fuma says, and Kento just shakes his head in disbelief as Fuma walks him through the rooms.

Kento's eyes are wide in awe the whole time, even though Fuma thinks he should be getting used to this soon. He's been around Fuma enough to be dragged into expensive environments like this a couple times a month.

“Did you actually grow up in this house?” Kento finally asks as Fuma starts guiding him upstairs.

“Yeah? Why?” Fuma asks, turning to look at Kento frowning at the sculpture covering the ceiling of the stairs.

“It... Doesn't look very kid friendly? I mean everything is flawless, I feel like if I drop a hair here it'd be dirtying it up?”

“It's gotten tidier since I moved out.” Fuma says, pausing to point at a dent in the metal bars protecting the landing. “This was me skateboarding indoors.”

“Oh my god, in the stairs?” Kento asks, sounding alarmed, but Fuma just laughs.

“Yeah. Juri's idea. My dad called his dad and we couldn't hang out for like a week. Good times.”

Kento gives him a weird look and Fuma figures not everyone had a childhood like his own.

“This was my room.” He says, opening the door directly to the right at the top of the stairs. It's a spare office now, but he vividly remembers how he kept it when he was a kid, and in his angry early teens. “I did everything with it to piss off my dad.”

Kento walks into the room and looks around, slowly turning as if to take in the atmosphere. The walls are white now, the cigarette marks and tape scars covered up, a huge painting on the wall where Fuma used to have his band posters, and file cabinets where his bed used to be.

“Did you like your room?” Kento asks, and it's such a sincere question Fuma frowns.

“It was a room?” Fuma tries, because he never really thought about whether he liked it or not. “I don't know, I spent a lot of time locked in here when I was mad at everything? I built a whole lego world over there.”

“Aw, really?” Kento turns to look at him with a smile. “That's so cute.”

“Yeah, our cleaner was hysterical because she couldn't vacuum, I'd get furious if someone moved the pieces I was working with.” Fuma sighs at the memory. “I was a really spoiled kid.”

“No shit, in a house like this.” Kento says, and there's no bitterness in his tone, rather something like pity. “This room is like three times bigger than mine, what did you even fill it with?”

“Well, I had a race track, and my lego world, and skateboards, and a collection of footballs...” Fuma lists, trying to remember. “And then when I was a teenager there were guitars and a huge computer and clothes and shady porn and stuff. I don't even know what I had when I was a teenager, there was just stuff everywhere.”

“Sounds reasonable.” Kento smiles, leaning against the desk as he looks at the view through the window. “Did you kiss your first boyfriend in here?”

“What?” Fuma stares at him because he can't be serious. “No!”

Kento blinks up at him, seemingly surprised at the vehement reaction and Fuma wets his lips to calm down.

“No.” He says in a more civil tone, trying to think that Kento doesn't know, and also Kento doesn't seem to know what jealousy means so that's not the reason he asked. “You're the only boyfriend that's ever been in this house.”

Kento looks at him searchingly for a long moment, but then tilts his head and pushes himself up from the desk. “Then I guess I should feel special.”

“Trust me, you're special.” Fuma says, and a little too much emotion slips into his voice as he thinks about how fucking special Kento actually is. “Uhm, my dad's room is over here.”

“Oh.” Kento says, sounding a little apprehensive, but he follows as Fuma crosses the hall and opens the double doors furthest in.

The master bedroom is styled in cream and brown like the majority of the house, with touches of blue which apparently was meant to be soothing. The bed is huge and there's a giant chandelier in the ceiling above it, sliding doors at the far end of the room leading onto a balcony.

“That could be the biggest bed I've ever seen in real life.” Kento comments, leaning against the doorframe and peeking in like a child that knows they can't pass the treshold.

“Yeah, it's almost too big. Not like he's got three lovers, so far it's only been one at a time.” Fuma says, half because he can't help himself and half because Kento's still so careful when talking about his father. “Come on.”

“No, I really-” Kento starts, but then Fuma grabs his wrist and tugs him into the room, and he sighs. “This feels weird.”

“Why? It's just a room.” Fuma says, spurred on by Kento's reluctance.

“No it's not, my boss sleeps in here.” Kento says, and the awkward expression he makes has Fuma laughing.

“ _My dad_ sleeps in here. He's a person, and he sleeps.” Fuma teases, and Kento rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, but he does start looking around on his own. “I promise, there won't be any dirty underwear or anything lying around, he has a cleaner.”

“Iew, Fuma.” Kento makes a face, and Fuma laughs, sitting down on the edge of the well made bed and watches Kento slowly walk towards the balcony door and look out.

“There are no pictures.” He says when he turns back around to look at Fuma instead, and Fuma frowns in confusion.

“What?” He asks, wondering what the hell Kento's talking about.

“There are no pictures. Like, of you or your family or anything.” Kento clarifies, and Fuma smiles in understanding.

“Oh. I think there are a few in the study? But those aren't aesthetic enough to be decorations you see.” He explains, deciding not to mention the fact that Fuma had a huge fight with his dad about him keeping pictures of their family in the bedroom where he fucked other women.

“Huh.” Kento says, and it's very obvious he doesn't agree with that.

“I bet your house is full of pictures, huh?” Fuma asks, because he can imagine Kento's mom framing pictures of her family and putting them on display.

“Not full, but there are a couple, yeah.” Kento shrugs, stopping right before where Fuma's sitting on the bed, arms still crossed protectively.

“I can imagine.” Fuma smiles, leaning back further on the bed. “Come sit with me.”

“I...” Kento starts, looking like he's about to protest, so Fuma gives him a long, pointed look, and Kento sighs in defeat. “Fine. This is still weird.”

He gingerly sits down on the edge of the bed next to Fuma, like something is going to break if he moves to much.

“It's a good kind of weird though, right?” Fuma asks, leaning in to wrap an arm around Kento's shoulders, loving the scent of his own shampoo from Kento's hair.

“I'm not sure.” Kento says, and he does sound troubled, an undertone of warning in his voice as Fuma presses a gentle kiss against his tragus.

“So there's absolutely no part of you that wants to make out in your boss' bed...?” Fuma asks playfully, very aware that his breath is hot against Kento's skin and Kento shifts.

“... A tiny part of me maybe.” Kento admits, and Fuma knows he's won. It's easy to win with Kento.

“Yeah?” Fuma asks, smiling against Kento's skin as he reaches for Kento's hand with his own free one. “Because I really wanna do it.”

“I can tell.” Kento says, and it's so sceptical that Fuma laughs, probably too loudly considering he's so close to Kento's ear, but he can't help it.

“I tried to be seductive.” Fuma defends himself, but Kento's laughing too and so Fuma lets himself fall backwards and pulls Kento along.

Kento yelps as he falls down on top of Fuma, barely catching himself and his hip digs into Fuma's stomach but he doesn't care because Kento's still laughing.

“You're crazy.” Kento tells him, but Fuma sees the affection in his eyes, and he reaches up to thread fingers in Kento's hair and pull him down for a kiss.

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed last week! Something happened, but I'll try and get back to my weekly schedule again!  
> Also, I want to shamelessly plug the je-united spring exchange here on ao3, if you're a johnnys writer, please check it out :D https://archiveofourown.org/collections/je_united_spring_2020

Fuma's not sure for how long they kiss, but it's definitely long enough that he knows Kento has a point when he turns his head out of the kiss to talk.

“Fuma? We should stop.” He says, clearly trying to sound normal but his voice is breathy and it sounds so nice.

Fuma's tingly lips rub against his neck because spoiled as he is, he instinctively doesn't want to listen when someone tells him to stop something.

“Mmm.” He hums to agree, but his eyes are still closed, breathing in Kento's skin while relishing in feeling Kento's boner against his thigh.

“No second base in your dad's bed. Or third.” Kento says, and his tone is hot, a mix between warning and turned on. “I'm not as kinky as you.”

Fuma laughs, and opens his eyes to look up at Kento, because that has to be a lie. Kento's too much of a good boy to not be completely filthy. “You sure about that babe?”

Kento rolls his eyes, and his cheeks are adorably flushed, his hair hanging into his face as he hovers over Fuma. “At least I don't get off on maybe being caught by my boss.”

“Fine.” Fuma sighs, because he definitely doesn't get off on maybe being caught by his father either. Just the feeling of making out with his boyfriend, who happens to be one of his father's favourite employees, in his bed. Sweet revenge.

Kento easily pushes Fuma's hands from his waist and pulls back, stumbling a little as he tries to get up from the bed, and laughs. Fuma follows, sliding to the edge and standing up, immediately reaching up to fix his hair.

“We should just...” Kento says, looking at the bed sceptically, and then pulls at a corner of the duvet to straighten it back out. “That's good enough, right?”

“I'd say so.” Fuma agrees, even if it's not nearly as crisp as it was before and it probably smells like cologne. But his dad will never notice that. “Let's go do what we came for.”

He guides Kento to the study, a massive room with a desk similar to the one his dad has at work, and giant windows.

He leaves Kento to look around as he searches out the paper he was supposed to sign, finding it to be two double sided ones, and he sighs. “Seriously.”

“What?” Kento comes up to him, smelling divine and Fuma's so temped to not read anything on these and just put his name on them so they can go home.

“A paper he said, look at these.” He complains, holding up the two pages with tiny text on them.

“Well, those are probably important?” Kento suggests, tilting his head as he looks from one to the other before Fuma puts them back on the desk.

“Probably.” Fuma mutters and quickly scans the first page for some serious content, but it all looks like bureaucracy to him. Tax rates and conditions and new interest rates. “I'm just gonna sign these, I can't read all of this now.”

He can sense Kento's disapproving frown, and definitely hear it in his voice. “You should never sign without reading, didn't your fancy private school teach you that?”

“Whatever, this is just one fund so it doesn't matter.” Fuma shrugs, looking for the empty boxes where his signature should be and writes it.

“If you say so? How does your economy work anyway?” Kento asks, sounding a little judgemental, but then his voice turns bashful. “Unless, uhm, that's not a too personal question.”

Fuma lays the pen down and looks up at him, the tiny blush still on his cheeks as he looks a little sheepish, and Fuma frowns. “You can't ask me anything too personal, you know that.”

“You're not supposed to talk about money though, it's common courtesy.” Kento shrugs, but there's a small smile on his lips. “But even though we've talked about money pretty much every time we met, I never heard where it actually comes from.”

Fuma laughs and straightens up from where he leaned over the papers. “A drug empire.”

Kento only raises an eyebrow, and Fuma gives in with a grin, starting to leave the room and beckons Kento to come with him.

“No, I have a pretty big share in the company that was assigned to me when I was born, and the profit goes mostly into funds but also into accounts. And since it had time to stack up like 15 years worth of money before I got access to it, and it pays out monthly, I can't run out no matter how much I spend.” He says, because even if he's not that invested in his money, his mother told him to make sure he knew which money he was entitled to and if there was anything his father could take away from him. Now that he's an adult, there isn't.

“Wow.” Kento replies after a moment, and Fuma glances over his shoulder to find Kento watching him intently. “I don't even know whether to be jealous or impressed.”

Fuma shrugs, feeling a little uncomfortable in a way he never does talking about money, and starts the stairs as an excuse to break eye contact. “I don't know either. I haven't really thought about it before.”

“You mean you don't know anyone else that's poor.” Kento fills in for him, but his voice is teasing rather than offended, and Fuma rolls his eyes.

“Something like that.” He admits, because he's never thought twice about if he could afford something he wanted before, and neither has any of his friends. That doesn't mean they never questioned things someone bought, but that was just for fun. Like when Jesse bought vintage riding boots in maroon and they harrassed him about going fox hunting with the old chaps for weeks.

“Just wait until you meet my friends.” Kento says, and Fuma pauses at the end of the stairs to wait for him. “They usually discuss things like if they can afford Starbucks more than twice a month.”

“Twice a _month_?” Fuma repeats before he can help himself, because that's nothing.

“Twice a month.” Kento agrees, smiling like Fuma's cute and pats his shoulder comfortingly.

“No wonder you can't afford clothes.” Fuma says.

Even if he's really tried to understand Kento's lifestyle, he keeps forgetting how some things are an expense. Like Starbucks and train cards and snacks and video games and delivery food. The more he hangs out with Kento, the more he realizes that he's spoiled as hell, but he honestly doesn't even consider the smaller things an expense because he doesn't notice the money disappearing.

“Are you going to complain about my clothes again? Because I've told you like twenty times, Forever 21 is not cheap.” Kento says with a dejected look, and Fuma rolls his eyes.

“No I won't. And yes it is. But nevermind.” Fuma says, pausing as they've reached the living room again. “I'll just look for that thing my grandma sent me, wait here? I have no idea where he put it.”

“Sure.” Kento shrugs, looking around, and Fuma gets started on finding that package.

It's probably not too big of a thing because usually she sends something she knitted or some expensive souvenir from somewhere in Europe. He'd have thought it would be in the study along with the papers, but clearly not.

He heads through the main dining room to the kitchen, since mail usually ends up there unless it's important business things for his father. It's impeccably clean as usual, a decorative fruit bowl on the kitchen island, and Fuma feels an urgent need to mess up the perfection. He doesn't do anything though, not like when he had to come here as a teenager and he made the biggest mess he could possibly produce every time.

He heads over to the cupboards across the room and opens the top one where magazines and advertisements are usually stacked, and finds a signature brown box addressed to him.

He shakes it a little and something heavy moves around inside, so he figures at least it's not something knitted. Thank god.

He turns to head back out into the living room, but freezes immediately as the door to the kitchen falls closed behind him. Soft piano notes are clear in the silence of the house, and he's so surprised he just stands there for a moment, wondering what the hell is going on because no one has ever played piano like that in this house before.

But then his brain connects the pieces and he hurries back to the living room, pausing as he finds Kento seated before the grand piano, absently playing while looking out the windows.

Fuma just stands still for a couple long moments, watching Kento across the room because he's not sure he's ever seen anything more beautiful, and he doesn't even know why this makes him react so strongly. He had no idea Kento knew how to play the piano, and play it well, judging from how his hands easily move over the keys in a soft melody that Fuma doesn't recognize.

Fuma feels strangely turned on, but not really in a sexual way, he just feels a lot of strong things and he doesn't know how else to label the emotions.

Slowly, he puts the box in his hand down on the nearest flat surface and approaches Kento, feeling entranced as he watches Kento's serene expression and long fingers pressing on keys. He never thought about it before but Kento definitely has the hands for playing piano.

“Oh!” Kento jumps in shock as he turns his head, hitting a false note and trails off, but then starts laughing at his own overreaction. “I didn't hear you come back.”

“You never told me you can play.” Fuma says, and his mouth feels a little dry, so he wets his lips.

“No? Guess it never came up.” Kento shrugs like it's not important, and Fuma almost feels offended because this is so important, but he can't even explain why he thinks so. “I took classes for like, ten years or so? But then I stopped and I obviously can't have a piano at home so it's been a while since I played.”

“You're... Uhm, you're really good.” Fuma tells him, already planning on getting a piano for his own apartment because he needs more of this in his life.

“Oh, thank you.” Kento smiles softly, his hands returning to the keys and picks up an entirely different melody, with more drama. “I feel a little rusty, but it's kind of like biking I guess.”

“I wish I could play.” Fuma says, carefully sitting down on the edge of the stool next to Kento, looking down at his hands and the effortless way they move.

“You can't? Who plays then, since you have this giant piano?” Kento asks, and Fuma feels him look at his face but he can't seem to stop watching Kento's hands.

“One of my dad's ex girlfriends did? They dated for like three months and he got this for her.” Fuma shrugs. “I only learned like. Twinkle little star and half the intro to the Evangelion song.”

“Wow, three months?” Kento says, in that tone that is more weirded out than impressed, but then seems to decide not to judge. “The Evangelion song is a bit advanced, isn't it?”

He moves his hands, tests out the notes, and then starts playing the intro to Evangelion with much more depth than Fuma's ever done.

“Well I only knew the easy version where you play with one hand.” Fuma says, but he knows he sounds a little distant, and Kento giggles.

“What's the matter?” He asks, and Fuma forces himself to look up at Kento's face, at his pleasantly confused expression as he watches Fuma curiously.

“I'm so fucking turned on right now.” Fuma says, and Kento starts laughing, but the laughter fades into a surprised expression when Fuma doesn't laugh with him.

“What, really?” He asks, and Fuma nods, raising a hand to his face to cup it, and leans in to kiss him, really kiss him. Not because it's fun and playful but to show that he loves and wants this man with all his heart. The piano notes fade and Fuma slowly pulls back, meeting Kento's eyes that are heavily lidded and darker than a moment ago, and they just look at each other for a moment.

“Oh.” Kento says, and Fuma knows he gets it. They both start to lean in for another kiss, when there's a sound Fuma's so conditioned to react to that he flies back and gets on his feet in two seconds. A key in the door.

Kento looks confused for a moment but then seems to catch up on the sound, and gets up too, quickly following Fuma as he hurries back to get his package and head to the hall.

Fuma's heart is beating quickly, brain snapping into disaster mode and he arranges his features into a mask of indifference as his father opens the front door, followed by his driver slash butler Suzuki.

Fuma slows to a stop, sensing Kento hesitantly following him, and his father looks up with a surprised expression.

“Oh. You're still here.” His father says, sounding moderately surprised as he shrugs out of his coat and Suzuki takes it, but then his eyes travel to find Kento and he pauses. It's easy to see that it takes a couple of seconds for him to recognize him, but then his eyes widen in real surprise. “You?!”

“Good afternoon sir.” Kento says carefully, sounding submissive and obedient and it honestly disgusts Fuma.

“What are you doing here?” His father asks, wide eyed, and Fuma hasn't seen him this surprised in years.

“I invited Nakajima-kun for my birthday party but he couldn't make it, so we met for coffee today instead.” Fuma swiftly lies, well versed in crafting a believable lie in a couple seconds. “I was driving him home and this was on the way so I dragged him along. Would be rude to leave him in the car.”

His father frowns suspiciously, but Kento clearly looks as stiff as he should, and so he seems to somewhat accept the explanation.

“We do meet occasionally, you know.” Fuma tells him defiantly, and he sees his father catch himself a little, like he's figuring that maybe that's not as strange as he thinks.

“... I see.” He finally says, eyeing Kento closely, and Fuma simply reaches for his and Kento's coats on the chair.

“I signed the papers.” Fuma says, purposely distracting his father from Kento as they get dressed, and steps down into the genkan to get his shoes on.

“Oh. Good.” His father says, sounding a little startled, and he looks between Kento and Fuma like he doesn't really know how to handle this.

“I didn't read all that closely, let me know if there's anything I need to know.” Fuma goes on, peripherally making sure that Kento's fully dressed before he opens the door and lets him exit first.

His father frowns in disapproval, but Fuma just raises the package in his hand slightly in good bye before stepping out the door as well.

“Bye.” He says, and quickly closes the door behind him before his father gets a word out.

Kento's expression as he looks at him is alarmed, but Fuma just nods towards the gate and Kento starts walking.

Now that the danger is over, his heart is beating hard in his chest and he swallows a couple times to try and ease his breathing. It works okay. Not perfect, but okay. His whole body seems to be buzzing and he feels a little nauseous.

They get in the car, and Fuma just breathes for a few moments before starting the engine, going straight ahead instead of turning left to go back home, and Kento seems to notice.

“... Aren't we going back home?” He asks, sounding overly calm and Fuma knows it's an act.

“Let's go to the beach.” Fuma says, because he seriously needs some air right now, and he's craving a cigarette so bad he has to squeeze the steering wheel tighter in order not to pull over at the first combini or gas station he sees.

“Okay.” Kento agrees, and Fuma is grateful for how Kento keeps his calm even if he senses that this was about as traumatic for both of them.

Fuma doesn't speak during the drive, and Kento humours him, simply looks out the window and pretends the silence between them isn't tense. Like what just happened wasn't way too fucking close to ruining everything.

Fuma parks in a garage where the amount of cars is thinning out since it's already closing in on half past five, and those who came for the day to look at the early cherry blossoms are heading back home. It's a good feeling when there aren't too many people around, makes it feel like this could be a real beach on the countryside and not something artificially made in the middle of the city.

Kento walks closely next to him as they cross the street and find a path through the trees down to the water, and Fuma doesn't really feel like he deserves Kento being so silently supportive of him right now. He's probably the one that has to deal with the worst consequences.

It's dusk and the city is starting to light up on the other side of the bay, the bridge glowing pink for cherry blossom season, and there's a couple stray people walking along the beach or sitting on benches watching the sun set.

“This is nice.” Kento says, and his hand reaches out to brush Fuma's as they slowly start walking along the beach. “I kinda wanna take my shoes off.”

Fuma smiles and looks at him, how half his face is illuminated by the fading sunlight as he looks at Fuma. “Bit too soon for that, isn't it?”

“Yeah. A bit too soon.” Kento says, his voice soft, conveying that he read more into the words than Fuma initially intended. “... That was a good lie you threw out back there.”

“The best lies have a lot of truth.” Fuma shrugs, because they do. “I'm so sorry Kento.”

“You don't have to be sorry, I agreed to come and I realized there was a risk of this happening.” Kento says simply, but Fuma still feels guilty and weird. “I'm glad he didn't walk in on us kissing.”

“I shouldn't have been that careless.” Fuma says honestly, and Kento looks at him with pity in his eyes. “He's just... Never home early usually.”

“Fuma, don't worry about it, seriously.” Kento tells him, this time actually reaching out to lace their fingers together. It's getting dark enough for it, Fuma supposes, because he doesn't want to let go. “You don't have to freak out for my sake, I'll be fine, why would he be mad about you and me spending time together? It was his idea in the first place, remember?”

“Yeah.” Fuma says quietly, and he's not sure what exactly this uncomfortable lump in his stomach is. If it's post-traumatic terror or worry for what could have happened, or something else. “I'm not sure he's too happy about that now.”

There's a moment of silence as they just walk, passing other people walking together in their own little worlds.

“Fuma?” Kento asks, but doesn't wait for an answer before he goes on. “Won't you tell me what's really bothering you?”

Fuma thinks for a moment, because he's not entirely sure himself, and just picks something out of the mess of upset feelings. “I hate how you sound so submissive when you talk to him.”

“He's my boss, I kinda have to.” Kento says pointedly, squeezing Fuma's hand in his. “You should have heard me when I first started there, I considered him a god.”

Fuma makes a face. “Did you change your mind?”

Kento breathes a soft laugh, and the tightness in Fuma's stomach seems to lighten a little. “It's a bit hard to keep being terrified of someone when you know they have a thing for girl idols and a shitty relationship with their son.”

“I just... I don't like that he can decide over you. I don't want him to have that power.” Fuma finally constructs, because he knows that much is true. Kento shouldn't be answering to his dad, because then his dad could suddenly take Kento away from him.

And then the pieces fall into place.

“... Do you want me to quit my job?” Kento asks, and he sounds sincere enough that Fuma's heart jumps in his chest.

“No, god, no, that's not it.” Fuma shakes his head. “I just... I'm really scared of losing you and I don't like feeling like he has any say in what happens to us. Wow that came out cheesy.”

“... Does this have anything to do with how jealous you were at the party yesterday?” Kento asks, and Fuma feels like he just punched him in the stomach. Yes he's disgustingly jealous, but he somehow hoped it wasn't that obvious.

“Maybe. Yes.” Fuma sighs, figuring he should just tell the story. “I haven't had the best experience with relationships before. I've had three serious boyfriends, you know?”

Kento nods slowly as he eyes Fuma, playing along despite probably not knowing any of this. Fuma can't rule out Juri telling him but he doesn't think it happened.

“The first one was the one that my mom caught me with, he was super sweet and I really liked him, but the moment things got uncomfortable he bailed and pretended he'd never known me. Like, my mom opened the door and saw us kissing, and he ran off as quickly as he could, and then in school he wouldn't even look at me. I was miserable because I thought he'd really cared about me, and on top of him ghosting me for the rest of high school, my mom thought I was a freak and had me go to therapy.” Fuma sighs, the memories very unpleasant.

“Wait what, really?” Kento asks, sounding horrified. “Your mom did?”

“Yeah, totally, I had like ten sessions discussing my mental health and teenage riots and anything that could have caused me to think I was attracted to boys.” Fuma explains, and Kento just stares at him.

“Doesn't that only happen in like. Texas?” He asks, and Fuma actually smiles.

“And rich families.” He sighs. “Anyway I've never been attracted to a woman in my life, and I hated everything so bad I just stopped coming home and stayed at Juri's place instead. Finally my mom and I had a huge fight where I pretty much told her that if she wanted me around she'd have to accept me, and eventually she did. So yeah, we're good now, but I didn't forget what happened.”

“Fuma that's insane.” Kento says, and he sounds a little shaken.

“A little, yeah.” Fuma agrees, but he doesn't think it's that insane. He knows why it happened and he doesn't like it, but he can understand where it came from. He couldn't when he was sixteen and so angry with everything he wanted to set things on fire, but he can now. “And then I met a new guy a couple years later that I really, really liked, and we dated for almost two years. Only it turned out he cheated on me for almost the entirety of our relationship with a common friend and I didn't find out until another friend of mine told me.”

“Oh my god, that's disgusting.” Kento says with a fire in his voice that makes Fuma feel like all those memories that are usually so painful are just old history. “So disgusting.”

“Right? And then the last guy I dated only lasted for like four months because all my friends hated him and I didn't really like him that much anyway, he was just into me and I wanted love.” Fuma shrugs, and he's amazed at how little it hurts to tell Kento. He decides to leave out all the meaningless flings he's had just because he didn't want boyfriends anymore, because he's not very proud of them and Kento doesn't need to hear it.

“Okay, wow.” Kento says softly, squeezing Fuma's hand and Fuma's happy for the dark because he feels his cheeks flush. “A lot of things make more sense now.”

“They do?” Fuma asks, because he feels like he's just been rambling and he feels a little awkward now that it's all out there. “I feel like I'm coming off as a complete mess.”

“You're not. You're normal and perfect and I'm so happy you found me.” Kento says, and Fuma's heart does something uncomfortable in his chest. “You're great and I love you.”

He says it so effortlessly that Fuma almost misses it, but his body picks it up by warming all over, and when his brain catches up with the words, he stops in his tracks. It takes Kento a second to notice, and as he turns, his face still visible in the dim lighting, he looks soft and precious and Fuma wants to kiss him.

“How did you do that?” Fuma asks, stunned, and Kento looks as confused as could be expected. “I've been trying to tell you I love you for so long but there was never a good time really, and you just did it?”

Kento laughs and it sounds beautiful, a genuine laugh that could probably cure cancer. “I just said it when I felt it.”

“I just... Wow.” Fuma gets out, and Kento looks back at him like you'd look at a puppy trying to catch their own tail. Like he's adorable but really stupid. “I love you too.”

It's one of those moments that Fuma just wants to bottle up and carry around with him forever.

And then it's ruined by his phone ringing.

Fuma swears, and Kento laughs again, even more when Fuma gets his phone out of his pocket and sees the name displayed is Marius.

“Told you you should have called him.” Kento smiles, and Fuma slaps his arm before picking up the call, figuring he can be mad at Marius instead of Kento.

~*~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert all possible excuses for late chapter here but let's just call it writer's block*

“What?” Fuma snaps into the phone, but obviously, Marius isn't phased.

“Hi! It's me!” He says cheerfully, and Fuma rolls his eyes.

“I know. For some reason I have your number in my phone.” Fuma mutters, and Marius laughs like there wasn't some truth in that sentence.

“Are you with your boyfriend?” Marius inquires curiously, and Fuma sighs.

Kento's watching him curiously, warming his hands in the pockets of his coat, and so Fuma simply puts Marius on speaker phone.

“Yes, you're kinda interrupting something.” Fuma tells him, and Marius makes an excited noise.

“Oh my god are you in bed? You don't even sound out of breath, are you doing it right?” He asks, the concern in his voice genuine and Fuma rolls his eyes while Kento laughs.

The foreign voice immediately gets Marius going.

“Hello? Boyfriend? Is that you?” He asks, raising his voice like he can reach out to Kento better that way.

“Hi, yes, I'm Boyfriend.” Kento says, smiling like this is fun and not just completely stupid.

“Oh my god hi!” Marius almost screeches, his voice raising in pitch. “I'm Marius! It's so good to meet you! Or. Talk to you, you know? I missed you at the party yesterday! Why don't you come eat dinner with us? Like, right now?”

“Now?” Fuma repeats, looking at Kento with raised eyebrows, but Kento just shrugs.

“I'm kinda hungry.” He says, and Fuma folds immediately.

“Sure, we'll come. Where?” He asks, and he can almost _hear_ how much Marius wants to clap his hands in excitement like a little girl.

“Yay!” He calls, then starts obviously shuffling. “Anywhere really, we're in Ikebukuro, where are you?”

“Ugh, that's the wrong way.” Fuma complains. “We've been at my dad's.”

“Oh. Oh!” Marius starts understanding, but then turns excited. “Oh why don't we go to that cool ramen place in Akiba?”

“Akiba? What's wrong with you?” Fuma asks, but then figures it's not really that late and the place Marius is talking about isn't very close to the creepy maid cafes anyway.

“Don't be a girl.” Marius tells him, and Fuma's mouth falls open because who the hell is Marius of all people to tell him that. “Meet you there, heading to the train now, bye!”

The line disconnects, and Fuma looks up at Kento apologetically, but Kento just looks like he's trying to keep from laughing.

“He seems fun.” Kento says, and Fuma groans, which inevitably makes Kento laugh.

“I hate parking in Akiba.” He mutters, but Kento just grabs his hand again and tugs him along back towards the street.

~*~

They step inside the restaurant, a young girl in a uniform looking up with a smile, and Fuma notices how she eyes Kento a little longer than necessary.

Fuma decides to ignore that and looks around, not sure he remembered the correct place, but then sees a long waving arm further inside.

The girl definitely looks disappointed when Fuma tells her their friends are already here and they don't need a table of their own, and it makes him feel a little smug.

“She really looked at you, didn't she?” Kento whispers as they make their way towards Marius' table, and Fuma frowns.

“No, she looked at you.” He says, and Kento giggles.

“What? No.” Kento protests, and Fuma rolls his eyes, ready to pick the battle.

But Kento precedes him.

“Okay shush, guess we're both hot.” Kento settles, and Fuma laughs a little too loudly. He loves when Kento calls him hot, but mostly, he loves when Kento calls himself hot.

“Hi!” Marius mostly squeals, bouncing a little in his seat as they reach the booth where Marius and Sou are already seated. He stares at Kento with a giant smile and sparkling eyes, like he just unwrapped the Christmas present he wished for the most. “Oh shit you are _so_ fucking pretty.”

Kento looks a little confused, but the smile on his face as he slides into the booth opposite Sou is flattered, a tiny blush on his cheeks and it's adorable. “Thank you?”

“Not like Fuma usually dates ugly guys but _you_. Damn.” Marius says, sounding impressed as he reaches across the table for Kento's hand. “Hi, I'm Marius.”

“Hi.” Kento accepts the European greeting while eyeing the boy in front of him, clearly taking in his super gay, v-neck pale pink sweater and the styled hair that makes him look like a Justin Bieber fan. “I'm Nakajima Kento.”

“So good to finally meet you Kento.” Marius says, and he sounds really genuine without the excited overtone. “This is Sou-chan, my boyfriend.”

He motions towards Sou like he's an expensive piece of art, and as always, he looks the part.

He's got a black T-shirt with English text and a picture of a stabbed teddy bear, two long silver necklaces and sunglasses pushed on top of his head, messing up his hair just right.

“Hi.” Sou says, looking a little embarrassed about Marius as usual. “I'm Matsushima Sou.”

“Have you been here long?” Fuma asks, half heartedly looking for menus because now that they're here and it smells like food, he's pretty damn hungry.

“We literally just arrived two minutes ago.” Sou says, handing over a folded menu from the stand with a knowing smile.

“So, Kento, who are you, what do you do, tell us everything about yourself.” Marius cuts in, clearly considering that enough small talk.

“Uhm.” Kento starts, receiving a menu from Sou with a smile before looking at Marius like he feels a little overwhelmed. Fuma has to smile because he looks really cute.

“He works at my dad's office, he's one of those top students we keep hearing about exist.” Fuma answers for him, raising an eyebrow at Marius and Sou because none of them are straight A kids. Why would they be when they don't need to.

“Excuse you, I was asking Kento.” Marius tells Fuma, raising his chin a little and he looks so stuck up Fuma kicks him under the table. “Ow!”

“How old are you again?” Kento asks with a smile, leaning in to bump his shoulder against Fuma's without taking his eyes off the menu.

Fuma doesn't dignify that with an answer but Marius seems to find their interaction very interesting.

“What are you having?” Sou asks, nudging Marius enough that he actually starts looking at the food instead of Kento.

They talk about the dishes for a bit, and Fuma catches Kento thinking about money rather than what he wants once again.

At first, he didn't pick up on it, because it's always very subtle, but now, he's learned what to look for. Kento always looks at the entire menu, but then has a tendency to go back to something cheaper even if he says out loud that a more expensive dish sounds really good. Fuma honestly doesn't think he does it on purpose, Kento's brain is just somehow programmed with a meal not being allowed to cost a single coin over 1500 yen, and he always subconsciously tries to stay under it. Fuma's not sure if 1500 is the exact limit, but it sure feels like it.

“Don't you want this then? Sounds really good.” Fuma points at a chicken dish that he knows Kento wants, and Kento just nods and says that maybe he should get that instead.

It's a very discreet dance they do more often than not, Fuma telling him without words to stop worrying about money and Kento silently apologizing.

Food is one of those things Kento doesn't argue about. Clothes and beauty products and rent and bills, he does argue about, heatedly, because Fuma's not even been allowed to help him out with rent when money's been really tight for him.

It's really damn frustrating sometimes, the way Kento straight out refuses to take Fuma's money. He just wants to give Kento the whole damn world and he wouldn't even notice if Kento's rent for a full year disappeared from his accounts. But it's some stupid principle of his that Fuma's trying very hard to accept, without really managing. It just seems really dumb that if Fuma has all this extra money, and Kento needs money, Fuma still can't give it to him.

It's the girl from the entrance that takes their orders, and she looks a little suspicious at how Marius's pinky is in the air as he points at the menu and how he talks in that soft voice that gives him away immediately. If you couldn't tell from looking at him that he's gay, it's obvious the moment he opens his mouth. Apparently, he sounds even gayer when he speaks German, but Fuma really wouldn't know. German is just noise to him.

But when Kento orders, she lights up again, and Fuma's still sure that he's the object of interest here and not Fuma himself.

“She was really into you.” Sou says with a small smile as she hurries off to get their drinks, and he's looking straight at Kento.

“I told you.” Fuma can't help himself, and Kento looks from Sou to Fuma with raised eyebrows.

“What?”

“The waitress, she thinks you're hot.” Sou clarifies, looking like Kento's a little dumb, and Fuma just shrugs when Sou glances at him as if to confirm.

“He's blind to flirting I'm afraid.” Fuma apologizes, and Kento rolls his eyes. “I had to shove him against the wall and grind on him before he got it.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Kento says diminishingly, but Fuma can tell he's just embarrassed.

“Yeah how did you two meet?” Marius asks curiously, and Fuma lets Kento tell the story since apparently his answers weren't good enough anyway.

It doesn't strike him until now that he's never heard Kento tell the story before. Not that they haven't talked about what happened those days, but he realizes that he's never heard Kento retell the whole thing before.

It sounds like a fairytale in Kento's words, like fate intervening and causing Fuma to walk into his dad's office right at that time, and then Kento was whisked away by Fuma into a weekend of luxury and confusion. He tactfully leaves out all the sex they had before they even talked about feelings, but it's still insinuated and Fuma has to shake his head at how Kento didn't get why Fuma would even like him.

“Oblivious, I'm telling you.” Fuma says when Kento pauses to sip his drink.

“This is the cutest story I've ever heard, it's like, real life Cinderella.” Marius says the perfectly longing sigh of a hopeless romantic, having listened intently with all the right reactions to the story.

“Then how did you two meet?” Kento asks, making Sou and Marius look at each other and then laugh.

“A common friend at a party.” Marius shrugs, but he smiles at Sou like he couldn't be happier about their get together story. “We had nothing in common but I thought he was cute so we started talking, and then I decided to gamble and pretend I had nowhere to stay for the night, and here we are.”

“Very classy.” Fuma tells him, but Marius just shrugs with a grin.

Their food arrives, and conversation momentarily pauses as they all start eating.

“I'm glad I got this.” Kento muses after he's started on his noodles. “Thanks for convincing me to get it.”

Fuma just reaches under the table to lay a hand on Kento's thigh, because he really doesn't need Kento to thank him for paying for dinner.

“So Kento, you're like... A normal person?” Marius asks after a little while, looking fascinated, and Kento's raised eyebrow is half offended, half amused.

“I hope so?” He says, and Fuma wonders how Marius is going to say this tactfully.

“No, I mean you don't have a ton of money.” Marius clarifies, and Fuma snorts despite himself. Of course Marius would just opt for no tact at all.

“Mari you can't just call people poor?” Sou lectures him like he can't believe how dumb Marius is sometimes, but Marius just brushes him off and looks at Kento expectantly.

“I really don't.” Kento agrees, seeming to wait for where this is going.

“So do we come off like, super spoiled to you?” Marius goes on, and he seems genuinely interested.

Kento doesn't speak for a moment, and Fuma wonders if that's just polite or if he really isn't sure what he thinks. “Sometimes, yes? But I get where you're coming from with it so I guess it's all up to perspective.”

“Oh.” Marius says, sounding impressed. “That's actually really nice of you. I'm not sure I could be that tolerant.”

“Shut up Marius, you've never had to work a day in your life, you don't know what you're talking about.” Fuma tells him, reaching over to shove at him because Marius is definitely even more spoiled than he is.

“Ow! You haven't either!” He exclaims, and Sou quickly breaks them up.

“Nobody cares, you're both spoiled brats!” He says, and Marius settles with just sticking his tongue out at Fuma.

“What's your background?” Kento asks, firmly ignoring Fuma and Marius' little feud and Fuma feels a bit guilty. Marius brings out the dumb in him.

“My mom's old money and my dad is an art director.” Sou explains, then smiles. “Marius calls me a mixed child.”

“That explains the cool clothes then.” Kento says, and Sou looks genuinely flattered by the compliment, immediately starting to give Kento tips on brands that Kento's definitely never heard of, but he still politely says they sound cool and he'll try them.

The rest of dinner is easygoing, mostly Marius being bullied and Kento and Sou bonding in a way Fuma really didn't expect them to, but he thinks it's nice.

When they leave, the cooler evening air outside feels nice, and Fuma can't wait to just be _alone_. Alone with Kento, that is.

“So do we have to take a trip to Harajuku for you to try all those underground fashion brands?” Fuma teases as he unlocks the car, and Kento rolls his eyes.

“I was just being nice.” He says, shrugging a little awkwardly.

“You were being very nice.” Fuma agrees, then can't really keep himself from continuing on that sentence. “Sorry if I get a little immature around Marius.”

That makes Kento laugh, a genuine laugh like Fuma said something really funny, and Fuma frowns.

“What?” He asks, starting the car but doesn't start going anywhere yet as he's busy looking at Kento's smile.

“Don't be mad.” Kento says, and Fuma frowns immediately because that probably means he'll be mad. “But I think you're way more immature with some of your older friends.”

“What, really?” Fuma's frown deepens, but when he thinks a little he realizes that Kento might be right. “... Or well, I guess there's Jesse and Shintarou.”

“Mmhm.” Kento nods to agree, and Fuma feels a little embarrassed.

“It happens.” He says dismissively. “Don't you have any friends that make you stupid?”

“Oh totally.” Kento agrees, sounding like Fuma's dumb to even ask. “Definitely Shige, he's a high school friend of mine.”

“Yeah?” Fuma asks, because he's so curious about Kento's friends he could burst.

It took him a really long time to realize that Kento doesn't have friends like Fuma has friends. He has a select few that he's close with but barely see or talk to, and then some more shallow university classmate friendships, that he also barely talks to outside of class. It's strange for Fuma because he probably couldn't go two days without hanging out with his friends. What else is he supposed to do with his time.

“Yeah.” Kento agrees, and Fuma would kick him if he could reach.

“Don't tease me.” He says, and Kento laughs.

“You'll meet him next week, don't you want to see for yourself?” He asks, and Fuma rolls his eyes.

It took a bit of nagging, but he was finally invited to come out and eat with Kento and his friends for his birthday next week. He's not sure why Kento doesn't spontaneously drag him along, but he would lie if he said it didn't make him feel a little self conscious.

He knows he's cool and well-dressed and nice, and humble thank you very much, but that only makes him wonder if there's something more serious wrong when Kento doesn't invite him.

“Damn right I am.” Fuma agrees, and Kento smiles softly at him, a smile that washes away Fuma's concerns of not being good enough for Kento's friends. He's good enough for Kento, and that's all that matters.

~*~

“Do you have to leave?”

Fuma feels like a five year old, but he doesn't care as he watches Kento pack up his things.

“You know I do.” Kento says, but he sounds reluctant and that kind of helps.

It's Sunday night and Kento has school early as fuck tomorrow morning, and Fuma obviously doesn't. Fuma never has to do anything early as fuck.

“Can't you just stay tonight? I'll drive you to school tomorrow morning.” Fuma tries, but he knows Kento wants to get home the night before school, especially if he didn't pack for a weekday.

“You know I can't.” Kento tells him, sighing as he closes his bag and straightens up. “We'll see each other in like, 48 hours?”

“I know.” Fuma sighs, and he wants to roll his eyes and keep whining about that being so long, but he doesn't want to come off as clingy as he feels. “Why can't you just live here?”

“Because you're the luxury in my life and I'll get spoiled.” Kento says, so smoothly that Fuma's heart flutters a little. Sometimes Kento just _says_ things, and it's refreshing to feel like a blushing school girl sometimes, even if it's really embarrassing.

“God, you're such a Disney prince.” Fuma rolls his eyes, and Kento just smiles at him because apparently Fuma's faking is terrible.

“Will you drive me home?” Kento asks, tilting his head cutely as if Fuma wouldn't insist on driving him home.

“Nah. Can't you take the train?” Fuma says, putting on an apologetic tone, but Kento just laughs at him.

“I've lived my entire life taking the train, it comes very naturally to me.” Kento tells him, and Fuma makes a face.

He barely ever rides the train anymore.

“One day, I'll take you on a regular day in _my_ life and see how you like it.” Kento tells him, but he's smiling, and Fuma instinctively steps closer to him.

“Isn't that what we're doing on Tuesday?” He asks, cupping Kento's smiling face with both hands.

“No, that's a luxury night for us normal-” Kento starts to tell him, but Fuma leans in to kiss him and he gives up on talking, laughing into the kiss before accepting it.

“Sounds good.” Fuma says. “I better start with something easy.”

Kento pulls away from him, pointedly picking up his bag from the floor. “Just take me home.”

Fuma sighs and agrees.

The drive is mostly silent, and Fuma can't help his mind from wandering.

“Do you really think our worlds are that different?” He finally asks as he turns onto the highway to head out of the city, glancing over at Kento watching the buildings pass by.

“Hmm?” Kento makes a questioning noise, and Fuma realizes that came a little out of nowhere.

“Do you really think I couldn't manage a day in your ordinary life?” Fuma clarifies, because even if he's sure Kento meant it as a joke, it still bothers him.

“No, I'm sure you could if you had to? I just don't think you understand what it's like.” Kento says, watching Fuma carefully now, like he's afraid he said something to upset him. “I'm literally living paycheck to paycheck you know?”

“I know, and I don't see why I can't help you with that.” Fuma says despite himself, because he knows Kento hates it when he tries this.

“And still I've tried to tell you like a million times.” Kento sighs, but he doesn't sound upset, just like he's talking to a stubborn three year old who won't eat their vegetables. “I don't want to feel like I owe you something.”

“You wouldn't-” Fuma starts, but Kento cuts him off.

“Look, Fuma, what if something bad happened between us and you wanted everything back? I could never pay you back.” He says, and Fuma grips the steering wheel a little tighter to try and control the sudden wave of nausea.

“... Do you think something bad might happen between us?” He asks even if he knows that wasn't Kento's point, but just the idea of Kento eventually dumping him makes his heart race and his insides feel cold.

“No I don't.” Kento reassures, and the confidence in his voice is calming, taking the worst edge off Fuma's anxiety. “I really don't. But there's always the possibility that something happens, and it's stupid not to think about that even if everything is perfect right now, things couldn't be different in like ten years.”

Fuma glances over at him, letting his eyes linger for a moment, at how serious Kento looks, at how seriously he obviously takes this, and Fuma's not sure how that makes him feel.

“... You think we'll still be together in ten years?” He asks carefully, and he can't help the stupid smile finding his lips as the previous panic melts away.

“I want to?” Kento says, and Fuma's smile grows, making Kento frown. “... I don't get you. You freak out when I say that hypothetically something might come between us, but you didn't visualize us together in ten years?”

His voice is mostly genuine concern, but Fuma hears the tint of amusement in there and he feels really embarrassed suddenly.

“I don't know.” Fuma shrugs, because he's tried not to think too hard about it at all. “I guess I mostly live in the present?”

Kento's silent for a moment that stretches on so long that Fuma has to look over again, finding him looking deep in thought.

“What did I say?” He asks, the nerves flaring up again.

“I just... This is a very obvious thing that makes our worlds different.” Kento says, looking back up at Fuma with serious eyes. “If I don't plan ahead my life wouldn't come together. I know exactly where I need to be in six months and what has to happen up until then, you know? I've thought about where to move when I graduate, where I could get a job that could take me where I want. I've even thought about if I'd ever want kids and in approximately how many years.”

“Oh.” Fuma gets out, because he hasn't gotten anywhere close to any of those things. He knows that he likes his life as it is right now, but he has no idea what he wants to do in a year or five or ten, and suddenly that makes him feel spoiled and juvenile where it usually just felt great.

“And since I'm with you now and I want to keep being with you, I've adjusted all of those plans so that you fit into them.” Kento goes on, and Fuma's heart twinges. “I mean, I know that there could be something that breaks us up eventually, but it would be stupid to assume it's going to happen, wouldn't it? So I think about us as being together forever until something disrupts that idea.”

He shrugs, and Fuma wets his lips, feeling warm and fuzzy and embarrassed at the same time.

“I just. Wow.” He manages, and he feels a little choked up, because he's done the complete opposite, trying not to think about the future because now is so good. “I feel so stupid.”

“Don't.” Kento tells him, honestly. “I mean, I know you don't work the same way I do, obviously. Because when I won't let you pay for me I don't think about just now this month, I'm thinking about that if I start letting you pay for me now, I'll owe you my whole life in a couple years, and that could be troublesome if something happened.”

And finally, Fuma understands. Still not fully, but he's seen enough marriages break around him where money and property division became huge issues, and he understands what Kento's afraid of.

He still doesn't think something similar could happen to them, but that's something else.

“I get that.” He says finally, and Kento breathes a long, relieved sigh before starting to laugh, making Fuma turn to him with a frown. “What?”

Kento just smiles and shakes his head. “You have no idea how many ways I've tried to tell you this, without scaring you off with the idea of you having to be with me forever, and now it turns out that the scare was all I needed to say.”

“You thought you could scare me off?” Fuma asks, raising his eyebrows because that's just _dumb_. “Have you not noticed the fact that I won't leave you alone for more than six hours and _you_ should be scared off?”

Kento laughs, but he does seem a little embarrassed. “I just figured that... I don't know. I thought that with your lifestyle you'd be more...”

He trails off and makes a face, but Fuma just keeps looking at him because he really wants to hear this.

“Okay, don't be mad, because I really don't think this anymore, but I figured you'd fall head over heels in love for a while and then get over it about as quickly and move on? And so I guess somewhere along the line I was worried you'd be scared off if I said something about serious future plans. I feel a bit like the deflowered virgin prompting on marriage, you know?” Kento shrugs.

“... I am so offended right now.” Fuma tells him, but he can't keep from smiling because that's just. Somehow so Kento. “And so amazed at how much thought you put into all of this, it makes me feel like my brain capacity is the size of a tablespoon.”

Kento laughs and Fuma smiles at how beautiful he looks. And at how lucky Fuma is that Kento wants to be with him.

“Don't be offended. I like that you can't leave me alone for more than six hours and I hope you never stop.” Kento says gently, laying a hand over Fuma's on the gear lever.

Fuma smiles and lets go of the lever to lace their fingers together. “You might come to regret saying that.”

“Guess we'll see in ten years.” Kento teases, and Fuma rolls his eyes with a smile.

But he does squeeze Kento's hand before letting go to shift gears, because damn he hopes so.

~*~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Three months later, I know, but I've moved and work is horrible and I hate fandom. Anyway. Here's another chapter, I can't make any promises for when the final one will be done. But it contains porn and I'm like 750 words in so it will happen at least.

Fuma looks at his own reflection in the dark train window and nervously corrects his hair. It's pretty much perfect already, and he knows the wind will fuck it up the second he leaves the train, but it gives him something to do.

He rarely rides the train anymore, but he promised Kento to meet him at the station, and so train it was. He'd lie if he said it isn't kind of exciting, in the way that things you almost never do is. Like flying abroad and stuff like that.

There's a group of teenage girls in the center of the train, a lot of sleeping salarymen and a couple school kids, and the odd fashionable woman and old man. None of them are particularly interesting to watch, but Fuma's already texted everyone he can think of and it doesn't help, so watching people on the train is the second best option. A woman with long curly hair looks up and they accidentally lock eyes, which makes Fuma quickly look away despite feeling her appreciative look at him.

Normally, he's so much cooler than this, and he's over being this freaking nervous about everything that has to do with Kento.

He knows what's going to happen tonight. He's going to meet Kento at the station, and they're going to the restaurant together to meet Kento's friends. But he still can't help wondering what's actually going to happen, if they're going to like him or not, what kind of people they are, and in the end he's worked himself into such a state that he's worried about what food to get despite not even having seen the menu. He tries to tell himself to calm the fuck down or he's going to blow it, but he really can't remember the last time he was this nervous. He wasn't even when Kento had to leave his report to decide Fuma's future, but honestly his brains were so well fucked out by then that he couldn't muster the worry.

The next station is announced and Fuma distracts himself with watching people get off and new people get on, settling that they're basically the same as those who just left.

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he picks it up, his heart doing a harder beat before relaxing a little as he sees it's from Kento.

_I'll meet you by the starbucks at the east entrance, okay?_

Fuma smiles stupidly, and simply texts back a _Can't wait~._

Things feels a little easier suddenly, the simple check in from Kento making him feel like he's going to be well looked after after all. He slips his phone back into his jeans and does a final check of himself. He's wearing an oversized white knit shirt with tight blue jeans and a lot of jewellery to balance up the softness of the shirt, and if he says so himself, he looks really damn nice. He wants to make a good first impression after all.

His station is announced, and he forces himself not to tug at his own hair anymore as he gets ready to leave the train.

Kento looks beautiful where he stands at the corner of the busy Starbucks, scrolling through his phone lazily as he obviously waits. He's been to school all day, but he must have passed his home to change, or brought clothes with him because Fuma's never seen him wear this kind of thing to school before.

He's got the Dior jacket on, for starters, and his hair is styled a little bit and Fuma wants to just take his hand and bring him back home and never let him leave.

“Hey there gorgeous.” Fuma says as he's close enough to smell Kento's cologne, his nerves settling down like a hedgehog relaxing.

Kento looks up from his phone with a surprised look, and then gives Fuma a very obvious once over that Fuma can only smile at.

“Right back at you.” Kento simply says, and Fuma laughs. “Are you ready to go? I'm starving.”

“Sure, let's. I wanna get it over with.” Fuma admits, and Kento raises an eyebrow, so Fuma rolls his eyes and clarifies. “The whole first meeting thing, obviously.”

Kento smiles and discreetly reaches out to brush Fuma's wrist with his fingers. “You're so cute when you're nervous. They're gonna like you, promise.”

“You keep saying that, and somehow it still doesn't help.” Fuma complains, but he does feel better.

“Do you have any idea how nervous some of them are to meet _you_?” Kento says with a small smile. “You're super rich and have a custom sports car and can do whatever you want whenever.”

Fuma opens his mouth to say that that's not too big of a deal, but then closes it again as he realizes that yes, tonight it is. And he better do his best to not sound super spoiled.

“Told you.” Kento smiles like that settles it, but he nudges Fuma's shoulder as if to show that he's only teasing.

He changes the subject then, starts talking about his day instead, and Fuma's so into trying to understand the project Kento's working on for class right now that he's surprised when Kento suddenly stops walking.

“This is the place.” He says, and he must see how Fuma's heart stops for a moment because he smiles reassuringly. “Come on, it'll be great. I want you to be here.”

“I feel like a chick when you do this.” Fuma mutters, because Kento's ability to say exactly what he wants to hear makes him feel so stupidly fluttery. But the remark only makes Kento laugh, and Fuma has to smile along.

The place is small and crowded, but cosy, with wooden interior and golden old fashioned lamps, and it smells freaking delicious.

It takes a little effort, but eventually they find their way far inside to a big table already occupied by four people happily greeting Kento when he shows up.

Then they catch sight of Fuma and there's a long moment of assessing, curious silence as they all eye him closely. So Fuma eyes them back.

There's a thin, delicate looking man that seems like he's younger than Fuma, his eyes big and his face pretty. Beside him is a girl with fierce bangs and sort of a resting bitch face, her lips cherry red and her earrings long. There's another guy, a well built one with a giant grin that seems to take up his entire face, his haircut short and unimaginative but his bone structure is nice. And the fourth person is another girl, with a stylish bob haircut and cute cheeks and long eyelashes.

“Everyone, this is Fuma.” Kento introduces needlessly, and Fuma nods his head in greeting as Kento points around the table to introduce his friends. “This is Shori, Ayami, Shige and Yuki.”

“Hey guys.” Fuma says, casually raising his hand before taking another look at them, pinning the names to the faces.

“Hey! Damn, you look really cool!” Shige tells him, grinning wide as he looks at Fuma with a somewhat shocked expression. “Come sit down.”

His accent is distinctly kansai and Fuma blinks in surprise because he didn't expect it.

Kento sits down next to Shori and Fuma automatically follows him, settling between Kento and Shige.

“We didn't get food yet, we only just arrived.” Shori says, and hands them both copies of the menu that the rest of them are already looking at.

“Oh okay, good.” Kento agrees, and opens the menu. “I'm so hungry after today.”

“So am I, jeez what a project.” Yuki sighs, stroking a strand of hair behind her ear as she eyes the menu. “I might want double fries.”

Fuma smiles at the comment, happy that there are girls in this world who actually eat. Not many of his friends do, there's always one diet or another.

“I want a double burger.” Shige adds, looking longingly at the glossy page of a stacked hamburger advertised as 450 grams of meat.

“So get one.” Ayami tells him. “You've been on about that burger for like a week.”

“That's because it's so _good_.” Shige says, the longing dramatically pouring into his tone as he clutches his heart, and Kento snickers. “But so expensive.”

“Oh, I can pay for everyone?” Fuma offers automatically, and the entire table turns to look at him with wide eyes, which makes him feel stupid, because thinking about it, flashing his money was what he _shouldn't_ be doing tonight.

“Fuma, really, you shouldn't-” Kento starts with a dejected tone, but Shige cuts him off with a vivid hand gesture.

“No no no, Kento, relax, let the man pay if he wants to pay!” He says, and Kento just shrugs and sighs.

“Thank you.” Fuma tells him pointedly, and receives another full face of smile in response.

“Are you sure?” Yuki asks, raising her eyebrows seriously, and Fuma nods. “Can I get double fries?”

Fuma nods, fighting to hold back his laugh because this is just. So cute somehow. “Knock yourselves out.”

“Cool, thanks.” Shori says, and he sounds genuinely happy. “Then I'll totally have a cocktail.”

Fuma eyes him for a moment because that was definitely a gay vibe, but Kento never mentioned anyone of his friends having any such inclinations whatsoever.

“I'm just trying to buy your love and all that.” He jokes with a shrug, and they actually laugh, which makes him feel a little calmer.

“Well, if that's what you're doing, it's working.” Shige tells him and claps his shoulder in the manliest way possible. “I like you already.”

They order food and drinks, and Fuma politely listens to them getting the school talk out of the way, complaining about assignments and time management and professors, and it just makes him so glad he's not in university. That shit sounds tough.

“Fuma do you study, or do you work?” Ayami suddenly asks, and Fuma feels a little awkward as he sets his beer down, figuring it's his turn to be the topic of conversation.

“Neither really.” He says, and he doesn't know what else to say. “I'm not really doing anything responsible right now.”

“Oh, that sounds great.” Yuki says, the jealously obvious in her tone. “Is it like vacation all the time or...?”

“So far it's pretty much vacation.” Fuma confirms, and she breathes a longing sigh.

“Don't you get bored?” Shori tilts his head cutely, and Fuma blinks.

“Not really? I mean if I get bored I think of something fun to do.” Fuma says, and the words sound a bit childish even to his own ears. Having heard the others around the table work hard for their dreams makes his own non-accomplishing life seem... a bit dull.

“Isn't that the perfect life.” Ayami sighs, sounding half dreamy and half bitter. “I could think of so many things to do if I had a lot of time.”

“Yeah?” Shori inquires. “What would you do?”

“Travel the world. Read books. Learn a new language.” She lists, sounding mostly dreamy now as she plays with a pair of fries.

Fuma doesn't say anything, because all he's done with his free time is get drunk and play around with his friends.

“Screw that, I'd sleep and party all the time.” Shige laughs, and Fuma doesn't feel quite as bad anymore.

“I... Must admit I've mostly partied and slept.” He confesses, and it gets a couple genuine laughs.

“So how did you meet Kento?” Yuki asks, sounding intrigued, and it strikes Fuma that Kento really never told.

“He didn't tell you?” Fuma asks, letting his surprise come through because Kento should feel at least a little guilty.

He properly flushes next to him and Fuma wants to kiss him. “Of course I did! Most of it!”

“He did _not._ ” Ayami protests, also looking at Fuma curiously. “Something about a job offer and then he got to hang out with you?”

Fuma glances at Kento with raised eyebrows, and Kento looks so guilty Fuma has to laugh.

“So here's what happened.” He starts with a smile, and then goes into a fairly detailed description of the deal Kento made with his dad and what they did for the rest of the weekend. Minus his own desire to jump Kento's bones and the actual sexy stuff, obviously.

At the cruise part, Shige's gaping so widely the double steak burger almost falls out of his mouth and it's not attractive. “You got to go cruising? What the fuck bro, can't you tell us anything?”

There's a similar reaction from the girls when Fuma mentions going shopping in Ginza, and he finds himself amazed at Kento not having said any of this.

“And then I called him like. Six hours later, and here we are.” Fuma finishes with a shrug.

“... Wow. Kento, you suck so hard at telling stories.” Ayami says, wide-eyed.

“Yeah seriously, that could be a movie. That doesn't happen other than in chick flicks.” Shori agrees, and Fuma half consciously gives him another gay point.

“And you've been together since then?” Yuki asks, and even though her tone is still curious, she doesn't seem judging, which is a nice change.

“Yeah.” Kento agrees. “Somehow he didn't tire of me yet.”

Fuma rolls his eyes and bumps his shoulder because not again. “I've told you to stop that.”

“Well I'm happy for you guys.” Yuki says, smiling like their bickering is cute. “We were giving up on Kento ever finding someone with all those pretty girls approaching him and him friend zoning them all in about three seconds.”

Fuma laughs because that's a slightly different version of the story than what Kento told him, and it makes much more sense.

“I can imagine.” He says, and Kento makes some dejected noise of protest.

It's surprisingly nice hanging out with Kento's friends. They're smart and ambitious in a way Fuma's friends, bless their souls, are not, and it feels refreshing to be in a company like that. Even though Fuma sometimes finds himself a little annoyed at their tendency to sound stuck up and overly intellectual, he's mostly impressed with all their dreams and their will to work for them.

None of them come from rich families, everyone studied hard and got into university to become something big. To get even halfway to where Fuma already is.

It's interesting to see how Kento is with them too. He's mostly the Kento Fuma knows, thank god, but he's also got a more serious side, and a similar tendency to consider himself smarter than ordinary people that is less appealing. But he takes care of Fuma all the same, explains things to him and engages him in the conversation where he can. Eventually, they start talking about more basic subjects, like video games and movies and Netflix, and Fuma actually feels like he contributes like everyone else for the first time all night.

“I'll just go smoke, I'll be right back.” Ayami announces after a heated discussion about the latest Marvel movie, and Kento nudges Fuma's leg.

“You can go with her if you want. I don't mind.” He says, and it's so surprising Fuma pauses for a second. Two months ago, he would have jumped at the opportunity, but now, he wishes it hadn't showed itself.

“I-” He starts, not sure how to decline discreetly, but Ayami heard.

“Oh great, yeah, let's go. We can get drink refills on the way back.” She says, and Fuma obediently gets up to follow her across the restaurant to the smoking section.

He notices as he glances behind him how both Yuki and Shori lean in and Kento smiles in embarrassment, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out what their topic of conversation turned into.

“Feels great to finally not be the only smoker.” Ayami sighs as she leans against the wall and digs around for her cigarettes in her bag.

Fuma smiles apologetically.

“Actually...” He starts, and she looks up at the tone. “I kind of quit. As a birthday present for Kento. He doesn't know yet.”

“Oh. Wow.” She says, and she does sound impressed as she puts the cigarette between her lips and flicks her lighter open. “That's... Really cool.”

“It's been kind of hell, not gonna lie, I've smoked for like ten years. But I know he doesn't want me to buy him things and this was the best action I could think of that he'd be happy about.” He admits, the first time he's said it to anyone because he couldn't even tell his friends, and it feels a little weird that the first person to hear it is practically a stranger.

“Okay. Wow.” Ayami repeats, eyeing him like she's seeing him for the first time. “You're a really nice guy, aren't you?”

“I'm trying my hardest for him.” Fuma shrugs, feeling a little awkward but Ayami just smiles as she breathes in smoke and Fuma decidedly doesn't look in order not to be tempted.

“You know, Kento's really changed since he met you.” She says, and Fuma raises an eyebrow to show his interest, but she goes on without even looking at him. “He's definitely more fashionable, and more confident and outgoing.”

“Really?” Fuma asks, because even if he kind of feels those same changes, he didn't think it transcended into Kento's ordinary life.

“Yeah. I mean he's always been smart and nice and all that, but now he's really... blossomed? That sounds cheesy but I don't know what other way to put it.” She says, and Fuma watches her red lips close around her cigarette and he barely feels anything besides the butterflies in his stomach from the praise.

“That's cool.” He ends up saying, and she laughs, the smoke whirling out of her mouth.

“Sure is. So it's nice to finally meet you and see what kind of guy you really are.” She says, eyeing Fuma pointedly again. “He obviously doesn't talk much about you.”

“I've come to notice.” Fuma shrugs, because he knows he shouldn't mind even though he kind of does. “He never told me anything about you guys either.”

She rolls her eyes with a smile. “Guys, huh?”

“Guys indeed.” Fuma agrees so seriously that she laughs again, and it makes him frown in confusion.

“I'm sorry, I've never... Really met a gay guy before.” She admits, and she has the decency to look a little awkward. “I mean, Kento, obviously, but he's not... You know?”

Fuma knows exactly, and considering he wants these people to like him, he decides to go for amused rather than offended.

“Stereotypically gay?” He offers, and he finds some joy in how uncomfortable she looks before he smiles and she visibly relaxes. “You think I am?”

“Not really.” She says apologetically. “But you smell nice and you look at girls differently than other guys. I mean, you probably know what Yuki's wearing right now, don't you?”

Fuma has to smile at how the idea that smelling nice is a sign of being gay says more about her type in men than anything else. “Sure, a dark v-neck tunic with something white on the sleeves.”

“See!” Ayami says, and she sounds excited as she finishes her cigarette. “Another guy would never have known.”

“Yeah I guess not.” Fuma agrees, because he knows what straight guys and their fascination with boobs are like.

“Please stick around with Kento, I want a gay guy friend.” She says, and Fuma opens his mouth to say that she already has one, but then figures he should consider it a compliment and gives up. “Now let's go get those drinks.”

They return to the table with new drinks for everyone, and when Fuma sits down next to Kento again he can't help immediately laying a hand on his thigh. But Kento just smells so good and the way his face lights up when he sees Fuma is so gorgeous.

“Hey.” Kento says softly, his eyes dropping down to Fuma's hand on his thigh for a second. “Did you have fun?”

“I found out I'm a better gay guy than you.” Fuma replies quietly, and Kento just rolls his eyes and puts his own hand over Fuma's on his thigh.

“I'm not one to show it off, am I?” He asks, and Fuma involuntarily squeezes his leg a little when he remembers the way Kento looked at Yamada a couple days ago.

Kento clearly has time to see something happened in Fuma's head, his expression turning concerned for the brief second it takes Fuma to arrange a smile back.

“Don't worry, I prefer when you're not.” He says pointedly, and he thinks Kento gets it as he smiles back softly.

“Guess you're more of a show off than I am.” He says instead, raising his voice a little to expand their private conversation to the others, and Shige immediately pitches in about Fuma's hair colour.

“Yeah, this silver thing you've got going is really damn flashy man.” He says in fascination, and Fuma's surprised to feel a hand in his hair raising a strand pointedly. “Is this even real hair?”

Fuma makes an offended sound because damn straight it is, while Kento bursts out laughing.

“Judging from how much of it sticks in the shower drain it wouldn't surprise me if it wasn't attached.” Kento grins, and Fuma would slap him if it wasn't true. He sheds like a goddamn dog.

“It's not _that_ flashy.” Fuma objects, and he can sense the “yeah right” from around the table, so he hurries to go on. “Last year my best friend and I dyed our hair pink together at a party. _That_ was flashy. At least before the first wash.”

“Wait you and Juri?” Kento asks, and he looks so shocked Fuma has to laugh at him, because if he didn't think Juri would do something like that, he clearly doesn't know him at all.

“Totally, we were under just enough chemical influence for the idea to sound great.” Fuma shrugs, automatically pulling his phone out to look for the photos. “I'll show you.”

Kento's mouth pinches a little because he doesn't like Fuma talking about drugs as something fun, but that expression quickly fades again and Fuma's thankful for it.

He quickly scrolls through about a million pictures until he finds last April and the selfie he took with Juri the day after the dye job, hungover as hell but they're both wearing sunglasses so they actually look pretty cool.

“Here.” He shows his screen and Kento and Shori immediately leans in to look.

“Oh wow that's really pink.” Shori says, sounding very impressed and Fuma likes him more and more.

“What, what, let me see, come on!” Shige calls, and Fuma rolls his eyes at the eagerness, like he wasn't intending to share with everyone. “Oh shit man.”

“Pink wasn't really Juri's colour.” Kento says, and Fuma turns back to him with a raised eyebrow because he can read between the lines, and Kento elaborates. “You looked pretty cool though.”

“It was actually nice when it was a pastel pink.” Fuma says, and Kento tilts his head curiously. “If you ever have a couple weeks off we should dye your hair.”

“Oh no, no no, I couldn't pull anything like that off.” Kento immediately protests, trying to wave off the idea while his friends call out that he should totally do it.

“Nonsense, of course you could.” Fuma tells him, letting his phone slip back into his pocket and reaches for his beer. “Your bone structure is everything, I've told you a thousand times.”

“Please Kento dye it pink!” Yuki calls in excitement, Shige's voice drowning out the other suggestions as he demands purple.

Kento tries to fend them off so hard he blushes, and Fuma just watches him struggle with a smile. But then he seriously imagines Kento in a light honey blonde and he feels something twist inside him, making him quickly drop the idea for now because he can't sit here with a boner.

The evening goes on, a couple more drinks are had and Kento's friends definitely don't party like Fuma's because they're all drunk when he's still in the pleasantly buzzed phase. Which is honestly pretty fun, because he doesn't have to worry about saying something stupid, but he can listen to the rest of them ramble about their love for each other. Shori giggles almost constantly and it's super cute, the way he holds his straw with his pinky up rewarding him with another gay point.

Eventually, it's closing in on midnight, and they're getting up to leave.

“Really nice meeting you Fuma, you should come again.” Ayami says, and actually comes up to hug him as a goodbye.

“I'd be happy to.” He says, smiling at her rosy cheeks and glossy eyes, and she giggles and grabs Yuki's arm.

“Totally should. Thanks for the food.” Shige says, once again clapping his shoulder in an overly manly man way. “Hey girls, wait up!”

He says quick goodbyes to Kento and Shori before hurrying after the girls as they start walking down the road.

“Are you guys going to the station?” Shori asks with a wide smile when Kento nods. “Yay, let's go together.”

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is REALLY really cheesy (but also smutty so pls forgive me), and I've been feeling all kinds of sad/angry etc lately due to real life shit, so it took me a while to write this chapter. Excuses excuses.  
> Ngl this fic and I are not friends, but now at least it's finished and I can move on without feeling bad. Hope someone likes it more than I do orz

Shori is about 200 times more talkative with alcohol in him than without, Fuma learns as they walk to the station with him. Or it could be that he's not in an overly talkative crowd anymore, and he's allowed more space when there's less people.

He's really cute actually, talking tons about his adorable dog and then some about guitars, because apparently playing guitar is Shori's biggest hobby besides the dog. Fuma considers sneaking in some comment about a hot guy just to see his reaction, but the opportunity doesn't show itself.

They reach the train station surprisingly quickly, and Fuma decidedly guides Kento in the direction of the trains back to Fuma's place.

“Oh are you going this way too?” Shori chirps with an excited smile as he starts digging in his jacket for his train card.

“Apparently.” Kento says, but he's smiling and Fuma doesn't even feel bad. He knows Kento still has school tomorrow, but he'll be damned if he can't spend the first couple hours of Kento's birthday with him.

There are only two free seats on the train, leaving Shori standing because he's getting off soon, but that doesn't stop him from showing them both pictures of his dog and almost falling over every time the train moves too much. Fuma even catches him by the hips once when he seems to lose his balance too much, but Shori just giggles and says thanks.

So when Shori gets off after a few stops to change trains, Fuma breathes a deep sigh as he can finally stop worrying about him falling on his face and breaking something, or someone. He just hopes there's a seat for Shori on his next train.

“Hey.” Kento says reassuringly, clearly misinterpreting Fuma's sigh. “You did great tonight.”

“I had fun.” Fuma says, not bothering to correct Kento's mistake as he leans back in the seat, because now that they're finally alone, he realizes how nice it feels to be just the two of them again. “Your friends are cool.”

“Well, they're not like yours.” Kento says, and for a moment Fuma wonders if he should be offended by that, until Kento goes on. “I mean, they're not fun like that, but. I like them.”

“I think they're fun? They come off a bit stuck up sometimes but it's really cool to be around people that are so ambitious for once.” Fuma says, hoping that came out sounding the way he meant it.

“Hmm, I guess so.” Kento muses, like he never thought of it like that. “I'm just glad you weren't bored.”

“Of course I wasn't, you were there.” Fuma says, carefully stroking Kento's thigh once before withdrawing his hand because he really shouldn't do that on the train.

But Kento smiles and that makes it all worth it.

“Hey Kento.” Fuma speaks up then, figuring he might as well ask what he's been wondering about all night. “Why don't you talk about me with them?”

There's a moment of silence, and it's long enough to make Fuma feel cold with worry that he actually started an argument. But when Kento speaks, his voice is calm and a little curious.

“I don't know. I've never really thought about it before today, that I don't?” He says, and Fuma turns to look at him as he stares blindly into space the way he does when he thinks hard. His profile is pretty. “I guess... Partly it's that I don't want to brag? I'm the only one in a relationship right now, and it's with _you._ You're so cool and pretty and I get to do things with you that normal people never even get to try. But also a little that I don't want to share you more than I have to.”

He turns to look at Fuma, focus back in his eyes as he watches Fuma calmly, honestly.

“... You don't have to share me with anyone.” Fuma ends up saying, because the flattery makes his skin tingle.

“Yeah?” Kento asks, a small smile on his lips, and even though Fuma senses there's something more behind that statement, he doesn't pursue it.

“Yeah.” He agrees, and the way Kento looks at him makes the tingles spread deeper into his body, feeling like something special just happened but he doesn't know what it was.

Their station is announced, and they both get up to leave.

None of them speak as they make their way out of the station, and they walk back to Fuma's apartment building in silence. It's a comfortable silence, but still Fuma feels like he can't say just anything to break it, like it has to be something important.

It's not until they get back to his house and the clock on the intercom says 00:12 that he realizes midnight already passed.

“Hey, Kento.” Fuma speaks up as they walk inside, watching Kento lean over to press the elevator button blindly like he lives here.

“Hm?” Kento hums in inquiry as the elevator doors open with a soft sound, glancing at Fuma over his shoulder as he steps inside.

“Happy birthday.” Fuma says, following him inside and pressing number 17.

Kento blinks once, then reaches into his pocket to get a glance at his phone screen before putting it back. “Oh. Thank you.”

He smiles as he looks up, and for the first time tonight, they're finally alone when Fuma gets an urgent need to kiss him, so he does.

Kento laughs into the kiss as Fuma gently pushes him back against the mirrored wall, but he quickly responds to the kiss, draping his arms over Fuma's shoulders and lets him indulge.

But after just a moment, Kento pauses, his movements stilling, and Fuma can almost _feel_ him starting to think. A small groan of frustration leaves his lips as he pulls back, wondering what's important enough to pause this time.

But Kento just carefully pushes him back until they can look at each other, and he eyes Fuma closely, like he's looking for something in his expression.

“... Didn't you smoke tonight?” He asks, sounding confused, and when Fuma realizes what the problem is he starts laughing because _of course_ Kento would notice.

“No I didn't.” He says, and Kento looks even more confused. “That's your birthday present.”

“Oh. Okay, that's nice.” Kento says, sounding surprised but pleased, and Fuma rolls his eyes because clearly Kento doesn't get it.

“No I mean. Not just tonight.” He says, the elevator doors opening with a quiet slide on the 17th floor as he speaks. “Always. I quit.”

He starts leaving the elevator, but there's a hand firmly grabbing his wrist and stopping him, Kento pulling him right back where he was, staring at Fuma like he can't believe what he's hearing.

“What?” He asks, and Fuma feels his cheeks heating up under the intense disbelief in front of him.

“I quit smoking. For your birthday gift.” He repeats, then has to look away because this is much more embarrassing than telling someone he just met. “I know you don't want things so I tried to think of something I could do for you instead, and... I know you hate me smoking so. I quit.”

There's another long second of no response, and Fuma has to turn back to look at Kento again because it's getting unbearable not to.

But Kento simply tugs at his wrist hard enough to make Fuma stumble, and then Kento's kissing him like there's no tomorrow, a hand tangling in his hair and the other wrapping around Fuma's waist and it makes him feel lightheaded.

He barely has time to respond to the kiss before the elevator doors start closing again, and he quickly pushes the button to open them, pulling away from the kiss with some effort.

“Kento?” He tries, but Kento just leans in to kiss his cheek instead, a long, lingering touch of warm lips brushing along his skin and it really doesn't take more to turn him on. “My apartment is right there.”

“Mmm.” Kento agrees, but it's very reluctantly he lets Fuma drag him along towards his front door.

Fuma's fingers tremble a little as he gets his keys out and it's so embarrassing because he knows Kento's watching him, but the sudden adrenaline rush from finally letting Kento know after like two months, from finally speaking it aloud is making him a little giddy.

“Fuck.” He mutters, but then finally gets the key in the hole and the door open. He holds it open for Kento to step inside, and just the hint of his cologne against Fuma's senses is enough to make his cock twitch in his pants.

He draws a deep breath to calm down a little, not be such a horny teenager, but he has absolutely nothing for it since Kento stopped right where he walked inside, backlit with city lights as he watches Fuma with eyes black as midnight.

“I love you Fuma.” He says, voice rich and genuine, and Fuma has to wet his lips because his mouth suddenly feels dry.

“I love you too.” He finally gets out, and it strikes him that this is the first time they've said it like this straight to each other's faces.

Then Kento smiles, and he turns from fucking hot to adorable in a second, and Fuma realizes he forgot to breathe there for a minute.

“I never thought you'd do something like that for me.” Kento says, and the smile fades as he slowly starts letting the jacket slip from his arms, and if that isn't deliberate Fuma doesn't know what is.

“Of course I would. I want to make you happy.” Fuma says, and he feels like this should be a serious discussion but he's so distracted by how Kento shifts his weight as he slowly peels off his jacket.

“I'm very happy. Best present ever.” Kento says, his voice turning sultry and playful as he carefully drops the jacket on the dresser behind him.

“I'm glad you think- Uhm.” Fuma cuts himself off as Kento straightens back up and his body shifts in a way that could have been an exotic dancer move. “What are you doing?”

Kento blinks at him, and for a second Fuma believes that he actually has no idea he's practically stripping, but then Kento breaks character with a sheepish smile.

“... Guess I'm trying to seduce you?” He says, sounding a little awkward and Fuma wants to fucking slap him.

Instead, he simply takes two steps forward and grabs Kento's hand, firmly shoving it between his own legs and then involuntarily thrusts forward as Kento's fingers curl around the bulge in his pants. Fuma intended to say something sassy but this just feels way too good and he ends up with a soft moan, forehead falling to rest on Kento's shoulder.

“Fuma?” Kento asks, his voice surprisingly tense as his fingers lighten the pressure and Fuma's hips automatically roll up in search of more friction, but Kento's hand withdraws.

“Yeah?” Fuma forces himself to look up because this sounds important again, even if Kento just literally talked about seduction.

“Since it's my birthday...” Kento starts, then wets his lips and Fuma is a millisecond from leaning in to do it for him. “Can we try something new tonight?”

That definitely peaks Fuma's curiousity, and he even gets a little nervous because if Kento only brought it up now when Fuma technically can't say no, it should be something to get nervous about.

“Yes? What do you want to try?” He asks, and thankfully none of the nerves come out in his voice because Kento looks nervous enough for the both of them.

“Can we... Would you. Uhm.” Kento starts, and Fuma's actually holding his breath as he waits for Kento to just say it. “Would you... do me?”

It's such an anticlimax that Fuma doesn't comprehend what was said for a moment, and he knows he must look as stunned as he feels because Kento blushes immediately.

“You... You want to bottom?” Fuma finally asks, and Kento shrugs in embarrassment, looking anywhere but at Fuma's face. “I didn't think you wanted to?”

“I kinda do?” Kento says, finally meeting Fuma's eyes again and the blush makes him fucking irresitible and Fuma's so ready to fuck him so good he can't even breathe. “I mean, you seem to like it so much and... I guess I want to try.”

“Of course we can. Of course. It doesn't have to be your birthday for that?” Fuma tells him, reaching for Kento's hands to lace their fingers together in reassurance as he leans his forehead against Kento's. “You can ask me anything whenever, okay?”

“I just... I wanted it to be special.” Kento says, and he does sound a little sheepish.

“I just hope you haven't walked around for months wanting to try and never told me.” Fuma says, an honest concern because he'd feel so bad. He might like bottoming more, but he'd do anything for Kento. Or well. Almost anything.

“I promise. I decided like two weeks ago.” Kento says, and Fuma believes him.

“Good.” Fuma says, squeezing Kento's hands in his and tries to mentally shake off his guilt. “Now take off your shoes so we can get to the fun part.”

That makes Kento laugh and the tension dissolves like smoke in the air, and Fuma leans in for a quick kiss that pretty much misses Kento's mouth before figuring he's got outerwear to get rid off too.

They tumble into bed still giggling, even though nothing is particularly funny, but Fuma can't stop laughing. He blames his minor alcohol intake and Kento's beauty because he feels a little high, but not in the trippy kind of way. Just happy.

Fuma rolls onto his back and Kento crawls on top of him like it's rehearsed choreography, and it's exactly where he wants to be right now. Kento strokes the hair from his forehead and leans in to kiss him, and Fuma feels like he's the only thing that matters in the world.

It feels so good to kiss Kento, Fuma will never stop being amazed at how good of a kisser Kento is, and Fuma's fingers tangle in Kento's hair, stroking and combing mindlessly as their tongues slide together. Kento makes soft noises into Fuma's mouth as he shifts on top of him, and Fuma can't have him close enough, wrapping a leg around one of Kento's and an arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

It makes a more pronounced noise leave Kento's lips, and Fuma happily laps it up as he rolls his hips up against the firm bulge in Kento's pants.

But then Kento breaks the kiss, pushing himself up enough to look at Fuma, his cheeks hot pink and his bangs in his eyes, and he's so pretty Fuma's erection twitches angrily in his pants.

“Clothes.” Kento says, and Fuma couldn't agree more, sitting up to pull his own knitted shirt over his head along with the necklace that rattles metallically against the floor.

His own pants are tighter than Kento's but he's still naked faster, and he waits impatiently for Kento to get his clothes off before grabbing him and rolling them around.

Kento makes an involuntary noise as Fuma knocks him onto his back and the air leaves his lungs, and he looks fucking gorgeous gasping to retrieve his breath, dark hair fanned out on the pillow.

Fuma leans in to kiss his neck, tasting remnants of cologne and sweat, and he feels Kento swallow more than he hears it. Kento's hands brush along his arms up to his shoulders and onto his back, drawing mindless patterns on his skin that makes Fuma shudder, but he's very careful not to grind his hips down because he really needs to last this time.

He sits back a little, drawing a deep, calming breath as he watches Kento beneath him, and even if he's been in this exact position before, it feels different just because he knows it'll _be_ different.

He lets his hands find Kento's thighs, carefully stroking up and brushing his thumbs against the soft skin on the inside, making Kento reflexively spread his legs a little.

“My legs can't do that thing yours do, just so you know.” Kento says breathlessly, but Fuma has a feeling he's just talking to relieve some of the embarrassment in this situation. Kento's never the one spreading his legs usually and Fuma intends to savour this.

“Oh, I think they could surprise you.” Fuma has to smile as he more purposely pushes Kento's legs apart, leaning in to place a lingering, wet kiss against the inside of his thigh and Kento shivers.

“I'm not convinced.” He clearly meant to sound cocky, but it comes out a little helpless, and Fuma adds another kiss just to break Kento's voice some more. It's hot.

“Guess we'll see.” Fuma settles, decidedly sitting up properly again to reach for the necessities.

Kento watches him closely, and as Fuma pours a generous amount of clear gel on his fingers, Kento wets his lips nervously.

“Are you scared?” Fuma asks softly, and for some reason, Kento just smiles, looking so gorgeous with his flushed cheeks that Fuma's erection very visibly jumps.

“No. I know you'll make me feel good.” He says, stretching a little to make himself more comfortable, and it takes a couple moments for Fuma to realize they've had almost this exact same conversation before, the very first time they had sex.

“Damn right I will.” Fuma agrees, and he's surprised at the depth of his own voice because he expected that to sound cheesy as hell.

Kento's reaction is a faint moan and a dark, expectant look, so Fuma slips a hand under one of his thighs to lift it a little and get him in a fairly comfortable position. He knows by experience that distraction is the absolute best technique for this to feel fine, and he slides in closer, hooking Kento's leg over his shoulder and kisses the inside of his knee at the same time as his fingers slip between Kento's ass cheeks.

Kento inhales sharply, and his hands clutch at the sheets as he tenses for a moment before obviously willing himself to relax.

“That's it.” Fuma encourages, rubbing the words into Kento's skin because he physically can't stop kissing it, glancing up at Kento's closed eyes and parted lips.

There's a little reluctance at the intrusion, but Kento draws a deep breath and then Fuma's finger starts sliding in nicely, the tightness making his mind spin and he accidentally bites a little at the inside of Kento's thigh.

“Fuck.” Fuma gets out, his free hand stroking down Kento's thigh to his hip and back up as he carefully slides his finger deeper inside. “I haven't done this to anyone else in forever.”

“Mmhm.” Kento hums, but it sounds a little off, like he's not even listening, and Fuma carefully watches his face as he experimentally moves his finger a little.

There's no sign of discomfort, but his eyes are still closed and Fuma doesn't know how to interpret that.

“Is it okay?” He asks, the nerves at the idea of hurting Kento overtaking the arousal for a moment, until Kento's eyes flutter open.

“It's good.” He says, his voice low and reassuring, if a little breathy. “Feels better than when I do it myself.”

It takes Fuma a long second to comprehend what was just said and he knows how ultimately retarded he sounds when he has to ask.

“You- What?”

Kento just giggles, reaching out for him with a brilliant smile. “Come here.”

Fuma obeys, letting Kento's leg slide down as he leans in enough for Kento to kiss away any urge Fuma had to try and use his brain right now.

Fuma carefully tries to add another finger, and Kento's exhale is a little harsher, but he doesn't stop kissing him, so he figures it's okay.

Kento's hips slowly start rolling up to meet Fuma's movement, and as Fuma's fingers go particularly deep, Kento shudders and falls out of the kiss with a gasp that sounds deliciously surprised.

“Oh. Oh I get it now.” Kento manages, and Fuma smiles, lips moving to his neck instead and then trails down as he slowly slips in a third finger.

It might be a little too soon but he's so fucking turned on right now he decides to go for it anyway.

He brushes his lips against a nipple as he breaches the rings of muscle with the third digit, and Kento arches with a tiny moan, making Fuma slip his tongue out for a moment before moving on down his stomach.

Fuma lingers around Kento's hip bone and the sensitive skin just above it, kisses wet and sucking, and he really wouldn't mind if there was to be a mark afterwards. Kento bruises so easily it's intoxicating.

Kento's fingers slip into his hair, just combing shakily until something feels really good, the pull at Fuma's hair coming a millisecond before the moan leaves Kento's mouth.

He can spread his three fingers nicely by now, and he figures that it's enough. Even if it's Kento's first time, it should be enough. Fuma sits back up, and Kento's fingers reluctantly retreat from his hair, which must look like a trainwreck right now but who cares.

“Wanna do it like this?” Fuma asks, just as reluctantly freeing his fingers, because he can feel Kento's muscles trying to keep him right where he was.

Kento shakes his head, swallowing before he even tries to speak. “I want to ride you.”

“... Okay. Okay.” Fuma agrees, the surprise definitely obvious on his face. “Is it _my_ birthday today or...?”

“Just get on your back.” Kento rolls his eyes, and Fuma quickly obeys, getting comfortable as he watches Kento sit up and grab the condom package, his eyes dark and urgent as he straddles Fuma's lap.

“You look really good up there.” Fuma tells him, because he does, with the bangs hanging into his eyes and the flush on his chest.

“You look really good down there.” Kento responds, ripping the condom wrapping open and Fuma realizes he might be in trouble.

“If you tease me I'll come.” He threatens, very seriously, because nobody touched his dick yet tonight and he's way too far gone for that to be okay.

“Don't worry. I think I can make sure you don't.” Kento says, eyes mischievous as he starts rolling the condom onto Fuma. But despite that he behaves, simply does his job and Fuma tries not to contradict himself and protest when Kento only gives a brief stroke before simply holding him still.

“We'll see how long I can keep this up.” He says as he guides Fuma's dick to his own hole, and Fuma barely listens because he's busy with the visuals.

They share a gasp when Fuma starts slipping inside, and he quickly reaches up to grasp Kento's thighs as he feels them starting to shake. Kento's hands settle on Fuma's chest, fingers curling against his skin as Kento slowly sinks down onto his erection.

“Holy shit.” Kento gets out, sounding breathless and looking even more like it as he finally gets as far down as he can go. “Fuck.”

Fuma's cock twitches against the tight heat encasing it, and Fuma forgot how hard it is to stay still like this, his hands squeezing Kento's thighs a little too tightly but he can't seem to relocate them right now.

“Yeah.” He agrees, trying to take deep breaths as he looks up at Kento's glazed eyes and red parted lips, amazed for about the hundreth time that Kento wants to be with him.

“I'm gonna try and move.” Kento says, more breath than words, then looks right into Fuma's eyes and wets his lips. “Please don't move yet.”

Fuma detaches a hand from Kento's thigh and clutches at Kento's hand instead.

“Okay.” He agrees, hoping he can stick to that promise.

Kento very carefully pushes up a little and sinks back down, a guttural moan leaving his lips and Fuma's back arches as he forces his hips to stay still.

Kento does it again, and again, moving a little more every time, and Fuma feels like his entire midsection is on fire as Kento slowly learns how to ride him.

“Okay. You can move now.” Kento finally breathes, and Fuma's hips push up to meet him as he comes down, making Kento claw at his chest as he cries out. “Oh, _fuck_. Fuckfuckfuck.”

It takes a little while for them to settle into a steady rhythm together, and Fuma holds on to Kento for dear life as Kento bounces on his lap like he's never done anything else, his bangs sticking together with sweat and his lips parting for moans in a completely different pitch than Fuma's ever heard before. He can feel Kento's thigh muscles move under his palm, and if he could talk properly, he'd definitely say something about Kento's legs impressing.

“I'm close.” Kento gets out, sounding a little pained but Fuma's just happy he's not the only one.

He tries to let go of Kento's hand to reach for his leaking erection, but Kento won't let go, so he uses his other hand instead. It's not his dominant one so he's not nearly as coordinated as he usually is, but Kento still cries out as he wraps his hand around Kento's cock and starts stroking sloppily.

He tightens so much around Fuma's own erection that Fuma sees white at the corners of his eyes, and he knows that this will be over so fucking soon.

Kento comes with a low pitched moan that seems to last forever, spilling hot over Fuma's hand and stomach and squeezing Fuma's orgasm right out of him. It feels like a shockwave through his body that leaves him burnt, his nerve ends fizzling and reacting at anything and nothing, making small moans form in his throat long after his orgasm is over.

“Oh my god.” Kento sighs, leaning onto his hands and hanging his head against Fuma's chest as they both try to regain their breath. “I can't move.”

Fuma laughs breathlessly and finally detangles his hand from Kento's to wrap both his arms around him instead to carefully roll them over to the side.

Kento makes a very interesting noise that's mostly a whimper but also part moan as Fuma slips out of him in the process, but then sighs in contentment.

“... That was nice.” He says, cuddling up against Fuma's chest and presses a sweet little kiss against his pectoral.

Fuma rolls his eyes but can't keep the smile from his lips. “Gee, thanks for the five star review.”

Kento laughs, the puff of hot air against Fuma's sweaty cheat making him shiver as he's starting to cool down. “Amazing, mindblowing and I'll totally want to do it again?”

“That's better.” Fuma says, lazily reaching up to comb Kento's sweaty hair back. “We should shower.”

“Mmm.” Kento agrees, but he doesn't sound very excited about it.

“Or take a bath.” He suggests instead, and Kento's responding hum is a little more positive this time. “I would offer to carry you to the bath if I could actually move.”

“I'm happy for the thoughtfulness.” Kento says politely, then slowly pulls back and sits up, eyes bulging in surprise as he does. “Holy shit everything hurts.”

Fuma just smiles up at him because yeah. He knows.

“And I have school tomorrow.” Kento realizes with a groan.

“Even more reason to take that bath.” Fuma consoles him, but he can't seem to stop smiling.

It takes a little while and a couple kisses before Fuma actually manages to get up and run a bath, luring Kento with him with the promise to wash his hair.

“Happy birthday.” Fuma says as they're both soaking in hot scented water and everything feels divine, never mind it's like 1:30 in the morning and Kento has to get up in a few hours.

“You already said that. But thanks.” Kento says, smiling softly up at him, and Fuma squeezes his shoulders from where his arm is already draped around them.

“I'll keep saying it all day to make sure you have a happy birthday.” Fuma says, and he's a little sad he can't spend every minute of Kento's birthday with him. “I wanna be there for all of it.”

“Hey, I wasn't there for yours.” Kento reminds him, but Fuma just shrugs and sinks deeper into the water.

“I still want to.” He mutters, and he knows he sounds really childish.

“In like three years my birthday will be on a Saturday?” Kento suggests, but he's obviously making fun of Fuma with how he's grinning at him.

“I will throw you a party so lavish you'll be ashamed of me for years.” Fuma threatens, or promises, he's not entirely sure which it is.

Kento looks at him with soft eyes for a long moment, and it feels so intimate that Fuma wonders if he just said something wrong.

“... What?” He asks, but Kento just shakes his head with a smile before leaning in to place a slow, gentle kiss on his lips.

“Nothing. I'd like that.” Kento smiles.

It takes Fuma until they're back in bed, cuddled close together and the ghastly alarm set in too few hours, to realize why Kento reacted like that.

“I'll keep you around forever you know.” He mumbles into Kento's hair, and Kento sighs, half asleep already.

“You better.”

~*~*~


End file.
